


Written Affair

by connectedfeelings



Series: Occupational Hazard [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A relatively light read, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Dual POV, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance, Slight OOC, Smut, not much drama just two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connectedfeelings/pseuds/connectedfeelings
Summary: [ Office AU / Neighbors AU / Rivals to Lovers AU / slight ooc / dual pov ] The heads of the Fitness departments of their respective magazines, Sasuke and Sakura seem to always get on each other's nerves. What happens when the readers vote the two of them to be put on a joint story for both magazines to figure out which magazine knows the other sex better?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Occupational Hazard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831603
Comments: 131
Kudos: 350





	1. Sasuke fucking Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> This is basically the story of how SasuSaku in my oneshot, Occupational Hazard, started.
> 
> This is very tropey, very self indulgent, something lighter for me to write and will only be, at most, twelve chapters for now. It came out of me procrastinating rewriting the new Eternal chapter because I hate writing fight scenes and didn't feel like it's good enough to publish yet, so that's probably going to be updated last. The Archangel's Hunter chapter 3 is coming next.

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

Let's talk about early mornings for a second.

I actually love them. In fact, my friends call me crazy for waking up at the butt crack of dawn to get to the gym every morning before work without an alarm set up.

I love the feeling of sweat dripping off of my body as I run on the treadmill, the feeling of my fists meeting the sand-filled punching bag, my muscles tensing as I lift weights. Exercise has always been the start of my day, and I never dread it.

At least, I never used to.

Clutching the strap of my gym bag, I prepare myself for his arrival.

At five A.M. on the dot every morning, he shows up ready to take the elevator down. Today is definitely no different.

He stands a few inches away from me as we wait for the elevator.

Everyday it's the same.

Black hair that manages to look attractively styled yet odd at the same time? Check.

Either all black, black and grey, or all grey gym outfit? Check.

Perpetual frown on his face? Check.

I don't even have to look down at his shoes to know that he's wearing-

_Wait._

My gaze stops at the new sight, and I blink a few times to make sure I'm not delusional.

He's wearing _white_ _shoes._

"Wow, so you _do_ own something that isn't black or grey," I say as the elevator ding signals its arrival at our floor.

I see him rolling his eyes before he walks in, and I follow suit.

"I was convinced you would never own such a color," I mock.

He sighs. "Must you always have something to say this early in the morning, Haruno?"

"I don't know," I shoot back. "Must you always argue with me during company meetings or do you do it to be an asshole?"

Who's the greyscale dressed man, you ask?

Sasuke Uchiha, the senior editor of the fitness department of Shinobi Men's Magazine, second son of the notorious Uchiha family, the man with the longest pole stuck in his ass, also happens to be my neighbor.

I moved to this building a few months ago when I was promoted to senior editor of the health and fitness department of Kunoichi Women's Magazine, the counterpart of Shinobi. The two magazines are both under Hokage Mass Media, meaning both magazine's offices are in the same building.

Just when I thought I've seen enough of this guy, I just had to move into the same building he lived in.

There I was, in front of his door that's across from mine, with a plate of cookies on my hand ready to greet my new neighbor, and then he opened the door, and my face dropped.

My first meeting with him was during my first time attending a senior editor's meeting and he not-so-kindly referred to my pitch as _ridiculous_.

Needless to say, I have never had a conversation with the man without one or both of us being pissed off in the end.

It just sucks because if he wasn't so rude, I might just admit that he's ridiculously good looking. Not that he doesn't probably know it himself, or even cares about it at all. Or that _I_ care at all.

"If you'd stop with the overly giddy pitches with no worthwhile addition to your magazine, maybe," he says in his usual monotonous tone that always seems to get under my skin.

"Overly giddy?" I parrot. "Just because I actually have some form of emotion coming through my voice doesn't mean I'm being too giddy."

He sighs, like he does every morning in our usual pre-workout argument. "Annoying," he says under his breath.

The corner of my lips perk up.

His shoes may be different today, but right before the elevator doors open to show us the lobby, he still says that one eight-letter word.

All is right with the world after all.

* * *

Ino walks into my office with an iced latte in hand which means only one thing, something I won't like is about to happen.

Taking my eyes away from my laptop screen, my fingers rest on the lettered keys. I meet her blue eyes with concern.

"What's going on?"

She smiles sheepishly as she closes the door and takes a seat in front of my desk, placing the latte on its surface. "Promise you won't get mad?"

I tilt my head in confusion, taking the iced latte and bringing it close to my lips. "About what?"

"So, I had a meeting with Kurenai to discuss this idea I had for a running story, and she liked it a lot."

I stare at her, not knowing where this is going.

"So much so that she thought it'd be a good idea for it to be a joint running story with Shinobi. She talked about it with Kakashi, and he's on board. The problem was they didn't know who exactly would be on the story." She paused. "You know about that Twitter poll they put up yesterday?"

"Yeah, the one about the readers' favorite?"

"Well, you won."

"Oh, wow. I did?"

She nods. "And that vote was to figure out who'd be on the story, so I'm guessing they're about to call you up about it, but I wanted you to hear it from me first, alone, before that happens."

"You're worried about making me write a story? It's really no issue, Ino." I smile, amused at her dragging the explanation on, yet I'm also puzzled as to why she's so nervous. This is not the usual Ino.

She and I have been friends since we were in high school and both rose to our jobs here in Kunoichi together. As the senior editor of the relationships department of Kunoichi, she's usually confident, unafraid of flirting shamelessly for a story, and can get us in any place in Konoha with a flick of her hair.

"It's about what the story is about." She takes a deep breath. "Promise me you won't go apeshit?"

"Please, it can't be that bad."

"Well, I wanted to see someone from Shinobi and Kunoichi go on a few dates and see how it goes. How would someone from a men's magazine would go about dating someone from a women's magazine, and vice versa? Who knows the other sex better?"

"You think that would be fine under today's political climate?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's for fun and it's also just for both magazine's to grasp each other's audiences better. Kunoichi has been getting so many reviews about us being in our own bubble and Shinobi has been getting the same backlash, so this was what I came up with to make it a little spicier, you know?"

There's the Ino I know.

"Basically I was voted as Kunoichi's representative?"

"Yes."

I sigh. "I was expecting something worse than being forced into going on a few dates with someone. Do you know who they're sending for Shinobi?"

She shakes her head and laughs. "I haven't checked. I was too busy preparing myself for your wrath."

"Shut up! I'm fine."

"Thank fuck! I was literally scared there for a second."

"It's not too bad. Plus, it's a work thing, not actual dates."

I hear a knock and my assistant opens the door. "Ms. Haruno? Oh! Ms. Yamanaka, you're here, too! You both have been called to Ms. Senju's office for a meeting."

Ms. Senju?

"Thank you. We'll be right there," I reply before she closes the door, and I turn my attention back to Ino. "Is this so big that the meeting has to be with Hokage's CEO?"

She shrugs. "I mean, it's a joint story. I'm not surprised we have to head up there."

* * *

Kunoichi's offices are located on the twentieth floor while the CEO's is all the way on the thirtieth, the top floor.

Ino and I chat through the elevator ride and even as we make it to the top floor. As we reach the lobby area, the receptionist stands and walks towards us.

"Follow me, please. Everyone has already gathered."

Shiho (I read her name tag) leads us from the lobby area to a large open hallway that leads to one large door. She knocks and announces our arrival before opening the door.

And the first person I see is Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

Lord, help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic cover I commissioned to myr_art on Twitter!


	2. A t-shirt and a towel

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

You know those moments when you feel like you have to be trapped in a nightmare, somehow akin to when you have sleep paralysis and you see a demon by your bed and you can't move?

That's how I feel, right now, as I stare at Sasuke Uchiha sitting on the couch with Kiba Inuzuka and his boss Kakashi, the couch to the left of where the Hokage Mass Media's CEO, Tsunade Senju, is sitting.

Of all people, why did it have to be him?

The universe must hate me, that's it. First, I end up working in the same building. Then, I have to incidentally move to the apartment in front of his. Now, this?

But wait, there is absolutely no way he'd agree to this. Right? Even though he's a senior editor with a number of people on top of him in the ranks, he's well respected to the point where they let him do whatever he wanted, which really isn't saying much since he only ever uses it when he really doesn't like a story by someone in his department or complains about someone, me, during meetings.

That being said, I only know that because he's known to be more closed off than others. Maybe it's how he was raised in that big family of his or something, but he's more on the quiet intimidating side than others.

Of course, I've learned not to care because there's only so much I could take of his unwarranted criticism in meetings. It brought me odd joy to see I affected him in a way that he had to answer me, in meetings, on the way up to our floor in the elevator, run-ins in the Hokage building. Call me a masochist, but I couldn't wait to whenever he'd complain, so that I could show him just how _annoying_ I could be.

Ino tugs me by the arm, and I am brought out of my thoughts.

"Glad you two could make it," Kurenai says, motioning to the couch to Tsunade's right where she's currently sitting.

Ino and I walk to the couch, and my eyes meet Sasuke's for a brief moment, his face unreadable but I could tell there was an underlying emotion in him just waiting to be expressed. I shake my head.

Upon sitting down, Tsunade begins. "I assume everyone knows why we're here."

We all nod.

"Ino Yamanaka from Kunoichi pitched an interesting running story for both the magazines earlier this week. This being the first joint story with both the magazines in a particularly long time, it will no doubt bring a lot of readers in."

That's true. Even with both magazines' critics, Kunoichi and Shinobi are very popular publications and have successful websites, as well. The magazine publishes every month, but we have weekly stories on the websites, and just recently, both magazines have started video content online.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno. You two were voted by readers as your magazines' most popular writers, so you two will be the basis of this story. For two months, we want you to go on six official dates, you can decide what you want to do. Frankly, I don't care what you do so long as it doesn't give the company a bad name."

As if forcing us to go on dates isn't already a little sketchy. Still, I have to ask. "Why two months?" Frankly, I kind of want to get it all over with and get past it already. It's funny, we haven't even started this thing yet.

Tsunade's eyes land on me. "I know everyone in this room is busy. Two months is enough time for you two to squeeze in six dates without dragging the time on too long. If this is successful, we might have this be a recurring story with different people on it every year."

So, we're essentially the test run. Interesting.

Another thing that's interesting? The fact that Sasuke hasn't said anything against this yet. I'd have thought that he'd be out the door right now.

Studying him, I notice he's listening to Tsunade, but it doesn't look like he wants to be here. He could always leave, or say that he objects or something, but he hasn't. I look at Kakashi, who seems to be enjoying the situation. Weird.

"You two write your sides of the dates, Ino and Kiba analyze them. We'll announce the joint story on this month's issue and post updates on the websites. Next month's issue will have the halfway point update and September's issue will have the end and the winner of the poll."

"Poll?"

Kiba parrots.

"Which magazine knows the other sex better?" Tsunade says, leaning back on her chair. "We'll have polls up on HMM's official Twitter account. and Shinobi and Kunoichi's websites. Then, we'll compile them.

"This story could be a great PR move for both publications. Use the criticism to our advantage. Get some more online traffic, and get more people to buy the monthly issues. I expect the best from my best."

* * *

After thirty more minutes of discussions, the meeting ends with not a single word from Sasuke. He hasn't objected, but he hasn't said anything about wanting to do this either.

There's no doubt Kiba would want in. Being a friend of Ino's and the senior editor of the same department Ino is in his magazine, he'd want in on something like this. I'm sure if I wasn't suddenly voted into this that Ino wouldn't have been so apprehensive. I mean, it is her idea. It's a juicy story, and it's no doubt going to bring in new readers, and even Tsunade knows this is great for the company's involved.

Still, I can't help to think about why he didn't even object, say that the idea is "ridiculous," or demand someone else be in the story. Even now when I'm on my couch with my laptop on my knees, I'm still thinking about it.

I should be following up on e-mails, not giving that man a second more of my time, but here I am.

Ugh, even when he does nothing, I'm frustrated.

Giving up, I place my laptop on the table between my couch and my TV and walk up my front door, determined for answers. But before I could twist the door knob open, I falter, my hand hovering over it.

What am I doing? Am I really going to just march up to his door and ask why he wasn't being an asshole?

…

Yes.

God, I hate that he has some kind of thing over me that I have to go confront him about anything now. I guess you could say curiosity killed the cat. But hey, satisfaction brought it back.

Opening the door and walking to his door just opposite of mine, my knuckles met the darkly colored door after I ring his doorbell.

I stand there waiting, one hand on my hip as after a few minutes, he still hasn't opened up. Irritated, I continue knocking until finally, it opens.

"Okay, what's up with-" I stop mid sentence.

With his hand on top of the door and an annoyed look on his face, Sasuke Uchiha stands in front of me with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet.

That's what took him so long.

I follow a drop of water roll down his chest onto the abs on his stomach, abs I had no idea he'd had since I only really ever saw him in his suits. I've seen his arms in the morning during our pre workout run-ins, but somehow I just never pictured him like this. Why would I? I mean, yeah, I should have probably guessed since he runs the fitness department of Shinobi, but still.

"What do you want?" His clearly exasperated voice makes me look up to see his face still annoyed, but the small glimmer in his eyes shows that he caught me eyeing him.

I clear my throat. "What's up with you?"

He raises a brow. "You're the one attempting to break my door with all that knocking, what's wrong with you?"

"No, I mean, earlier today. I would have bet some money that there is no way you'd agree to do the story."

"That's what made you march up here?"

"Yeah, so? Answer me. Are you sick? They have blackmail against you or something?"

The hand on top of his door is brought down and he folds his arms across his chest, the familiar smirk on his lips. "I could ask you the same thing."

"What?"

"You clearly share the same sentiments as I do, but you didn't exactly oppose doing the story."

"It's my job."

"Then, that's my answer."

I scoff. "Please, we both know you don't want to do this as much as I do."

"If you don't want to do it, then drop out. Have someone else do it."

"Excuse me?" This is not how I pictured this going. He wants to do it? There has to be more to it. But what isn't he saying? And he's saying I should drop out? There's no way. "Why would I drop out of the story? This is going to cause a frenzy around Kunoichi, of course, I'd want to be part of it."

"Even if you have to work with me on this?" He doesn't believe me.

"I won't have to. We both know you don't want to do this. You're going to drop out eventually."

This time, he scoffs. "I'm afraid I won't be doing that." He takes a step forward.

He could not be serious. "Well, I'm not dropping out either." I stare up at him, both my hands on my hips, defiant.

"Friday night. Get ready."

"What?" I squint at him.

"We'll see how long you last, Haruno."

Oh, it is on.

"Fine." There is no way I'm exiting this story. Kunoichi's going to win this. "You better get ready, Uchiha."

He shakes his head after a few moments of silence. "Go home, Haruno." Walking back to his apartment, he stops before closing the door. In a teasing tone, he says, "Nice outfit." Then, the door closes.

I tilt my head before looking down at my attire.

Shit.

In only a large shirt that barely reached mid thigh and no shoes on, I groan. I can't believe that man!

Friday night…

Heading back into my apartment, I ring up Ino.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds a little tired. She was probably heading to bed.

"Shopping tomorrow. Coming with?"

"Sure," she says, her voice perking up. "Is this for..?"

"We're taking a man down."

I'll show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura said she's taking down a mannnn ksjfjakdfhsd
> 
> Anyway, this is dual pov, but it is going to mostly be on Sakura's pov and every few chapters we'll have Sasuke's.
> 
> Enjoy reading!


	3. An officewide wager

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

I don't hate mornings. I tolerate them.

I have to get up early so as to not mess up my schedule.

Wake up. Have a light breakfast. Head to the gym.

It used to be significantly easier to get up at the ass crack of dawn. Now, there's another part of the morning I have to tolerate.

A bright pink highlighter right in front of the elevator every morning.

Everything about her is too bright.

The hair. The clothes. The demeanor.

We have only been neighbors for a few months, and I still have yet to learn how to ignore her during our shared trip down the building. Did she have to go to the gym at the exact same moment I did everyday?

She goes to a different gym, thankfully. Frankly, I wouldn't know what to do if we did go to the same one. It was enough that we live right across from each other and work in the same building.

Five in the morning, and just like every other morning, she's waiting in front of the elevator wearing some brightly colored shirt and matching shorts.

She eggs me on about my 'predictable' clothing choices, yet she is not all that different. In the office building when we do cross paths, it's always some combination of red, black, and white. Outside of the office on the other hand, it's a little trickier than that.

I feel the corner of my lip perk up upon remembering her marching up to my front door in nothing but a large T-shirt. To her credit, that was something I didn't see coming.

"Aw, no white shoes today?"

I sigh. Here it comes.

"I actually liked them. Kinda brightened up your whole don't-talk-to-me vibe."

The elevator dings, and we walk inside.

"I highly doubt shoes can change someone's personality, Haruno."

"No, that isn't what I said." She sighs, as if I'm the incorrigible one here. "A pop of color would do you good. Hell, even your towel was black!"

Amused, I turn to look at her. "Focused quite a bit on the towel last night?"

She flushes red, yet another bright color to her, and shakes her head. "E-excuse me." She scoffs. "As if. Who answers the door with only a towel on, anyway?"

"Anyone who wants to stop the incessant knocking on their door."

"I didn't knock that much."

I shake my head just as the doors open. Before walking out, I leave her with one last word. "Friday."

* * *

"You wanna tell me why the office won't shut up about you today?"

In true Naruto fashion, he bursts into my office, an irritated look on his face.

"Could you at least close the door, you idiot?" I sigh, preparing for his barrage of questions I knew were coming the moment this stupid joint story would be announced to the office.

He shut the door and walked to the seat in front of my desk. I don't bother looking up from my laptop screen.

"Seriously, what's going on? Everyone keeps badgering me about you today. Something about Sakura-chan from Kunoichi?"

"We're doing a joint story together for the magazine."

He blinks. "No shit?"

I look up briefly to shoot him an incredulous look.

"Huh, finally worked through the sexual tension?"

My fingers stop typing, hovering above the keys just as the words come out of his mouth. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

He raises both his hands, his palms facing me. "Woah, chill out, teme." He pauses. "Wait, so you didn't?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I close my eyes, hoping he would try and make sense. "No, especially considering there is no tension of that sort to begin with."

He purses his lips. "Yeah, okay." He waves it off. "Are you two going to be okay doing a joint story? What's it about anyway."

I know telling him is going to bite me in the ass, but it's better to just get it over with. "We're required to go on a few dates and Inuzuka and Yamanaka analyze it. It's a battle of the sexes or some shit."

It's quiet for a few beats, which is odd considering Naruto's in the room. Then, he bursts into obnoxious laughter.

"No shit? And you agreed? How did Kakashi get you to say yes to that?"

"I was going to refuse, but it came from the top. We were chosen because of a poll."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "The one on Twitter about favorite editors? You mean _I_ would have scored a date with Sakura-chan if I won?"

"Apparently."

"Damn, why the fuck did you get to win."

I shrug. "It wasn't up to me."

"Curse you and your traditionally good looks!" He shakes a fist to the sky. "When you said joint story, I thought it'd be about some fitness training thing, since both of you are heads of that department."

"I'd much rather that."

"Well, lucky bastard. You get to take Sakura-chan on a few dates. Maybe you two can finally smash and get that tension out of your systems."

"For the last time, there is no such tension. The only tension we have with each other is thinly veiled animosity."

"And I call bullshit. Everyone can see it, dude. Well, everyone except you two, I guess." He snaps his fingers as an idea comes to him. "I should start an office wide wager."

I roll my eyes. "Good luck with your nonsense."

Naruto chuckles. "You'll see. Anyway, good luck! If it's a Kunoichi vs. Shinobi thing, you better win."

I intended to, no matter how much I dreaded having to do it.

* * *

No one else is in the break room apart from myself and Kakashi, him on the couch reading that drivel he considers literature. We didn't speak for a few minutes until he put his book, face down on the coffee table.

"So, do you have a strategy for your first date?"

I raise a brow. "A strategy?"

"The first date is crucial."

I know that much.

"I could lend you this book for tips-"

"Not necessary." I dismiss the offer immediately.

"You two are neighbors, aren't you?"

Kakashi is the only one in the office aware of our living situation, since he had visited me once and saw her go into her apartment. Aside from being my boss, he's a close family friend, a godfather of sorts.

"Yes."

"Do you two argue when you bump into each other there, too?"

He doesn't know the half of it. "It's mostly her badgering me about my wardrobe colors."

He places a finger on his chin, in thought. "You _are_ always in grey."

I roll my eyes.

He snaps his fingers, a thought occurring to him. "Wear a white shirt."

"What?"

"That will throw her off."

"Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Yes, and I'm saying don't wear black or grey. Wear a white shirt."

"Does that really matte-"

"Do you really think she's not out there right now buying some new dress to throw _you_ off?"

Is she? I highly doubt a change in clothing would make things any different.

Yet, the sight of her in nothing but a large shirt last night did catch me off guard.

Why am I even considering this? This is ridiculous.

"I know what you're thinking, Sasuke, but it's not that ridiculous."

It absolutely is. Just as ridiculous as this entire story, as the woman I have to work with on this story.

And yet, I know I don't want to lose to her.

That would be, above all else, annoying.

With a frustrated sigh, I shake my head.

Why me?

Why her?

And why is this all somehow Kakashi's fault?

It's how he's already so invested in this.

I study him, and he doesn't flinch under my scrutiny.

With a chuckle, he folds his arms. "Alright, you caught me. I signed onto Naruto's wager."

He put one up already?

"And so have half of the office, apparently."

I don't get paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter three in Sasuke's POV!
> 
> As you have noticed, we now have a fanfic cover I commissioned from the talented myr_art on Twitter!
> 
> Tell me what y'all think!


	4. Somehow, this is all Ino's fault.

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

“Are you sure?” I ask Ino as I study my reflection.

"You're kidding, right? If you don't get it, I sure as hell will."

"I don't know. Doesn't it look a little... short?"

“That’s the fucking point, forehead! Your ass looks great in it.” She starts laughing. “Besides, I’ve seen what you wear to the office, and you know it’s right up your alley.”

She has a point. it’s not _that_ short. A lot of dresses these days look like they end dangerously close to where the butt cheeks could peak out. This little black number was a little above mid-thigh, not at all short enough to the point I wouldn’t wear it. And, I do look great in it.

I’ll admit. The closer tomorrow comes, the more my nerves seem to cloud my mind. Add to that, the fact that I haven’t been on a date in a while. The fact that the one to break that is Sasuke fucking Uchiha makes it even worse. 

“Okay. This is the dress.”

Ino raises her fists in glee. “If he doesn’t want to fuck you by the end of the night-”

“Woah, woah,” I stop her before she can continue, my cheeks heating up at the mere insinuation that it’s any way a plausible possibility. “There will be absolutely none of that. Date or not, this is purely professional. And there is in no way I’d let him do anything of the sort with me.”

She raises a brow. “Keep telling yourself that, Forehead. Practically the whole office thinks you two are covering up the hots you have for each other with your silly little rivalry.”

My mouth drops at the new information. I knew people at the office had wild imaginations, but this is just ridiculous. “How are people even coming to that conclusion?”

“Hey, you two have been treading the fine line between tension and sexual tension for a while now. Truthfully, I’m glad you two won the polls to finally settle this once and for all.”

I roll my eyes. “Not you joining in on this bandwagon.” I walk inside the small dressing room and close the door, ready to change back.

“Him showing up at your office today didn’t help the suspicions, sweetie.” She hums from behind the door. “Something you're not telling your best friend?”

“He was only there so we could exchange numbers, pig.”

“Not helping your case.” She sounds so amused, I can practically hear her smirking.

“Well, how else are we supposed to communicate through this thing?”

Truth be told, I was surprised that he’d shown up to my office earlier, but he did have a point. We’re going to have to see a lot of each other this month, and even though we live right across from each other, we might need to get on a call with each other. 

Did my stomach do a little flip when I opened the door and saw him standing there with his hands in his pockets?

Yes.

Will I ever admit to that out loud?

Hell no.

Look, I’m a woman, and I have eyes. He’s handsome, unbelievably so. And if he wasn’t such an ass, I might get along with him. But he’s not, so we’re in this situation.

However, when he was in my office, he was a lot less… him. By that I mean, we carried on having a normal conversation without arguing about something. He’s probably doing that to prepare for these next two months, which is kind of surprising to me that he’s willing to be civil. Who knows, maybe this won’t be too terrible.

Maybe then I could get to the point of thinking about how good his ass looked in his pants when he was walking away without hating myself for thinking it.

Unlike how I am now, regretting thinking that as soon as that sentence fully formed.

“Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.”

God, sometimes I think she can read my mind. If Sasuke’s not going to be the unbearable one throughout this project, Ino sure as hell will be.

Finally back in my work clothes, I take the dress and my purse and open the door, seeing her wide smile and the twinkle of mirth in her eyes. “Not another word about this.”

* * *

Finally home, I take a short bath and change into an oversized shirt, planning to do some light reading before heading to bed. Getting comfy, I lean against the headboard of my bed and grab my tablet, but before I could even click on the app, my phone buzzes, signalling a new message.

No "Hello"? I'm not even surprised. Quickly, I type a reply.

I can already tell this is going to be fun.

If he texts like he talks, I already know where this is going. Might as well mess with him a little.

I roll my eyes. Ever the stiff one, he is.

I feel my lips form into a smile. Ugh, him calling me annoying shouldn't even be amusing to me. It masochistic in a way, but I can't help but enjoy it when he says it. It shows that I can get under his skin just as much as he gets under mine.

Usually, he'd just brush someone off, no words necessary. 

Why am I feeling giddy?

Stop it, Sakura. 

It's probably the nerves.

Yeah, that's right.

It's definitely not my conversation with Ino earlier.

Nope.

Shaking my head, I go to my most used emojis and look for an appropriate one to reply with. He doesn't seem like the type to use them, nor does he seem like he'd appreciate being sent one, but I'm sending one anyway.

Deciding on the tongue out emoji, I click on it and press send.

Only I accidentally press the one next to it.

SHIT.

FUCK.

NO.

ABORT. ABORT. ABORT.

Aaaand, he's already read it.

Just my luck.

Smug asshole.

I groan loudly, dropping my phone on my lap before I dig my fingers into my hair, messing it up.

"Eat my ass"? Really, Sakura?

How the hell am I supposed to face him on our date tomorrow???

Work date. 

Not date date.

I drop my head.

Somehow this is all Ino's fault.

Grabbing my phone, I send him one last text.

I don't know how I'm going to survive tomorrow night, let alone two whole months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong emoji sent to crush, we've all been there. dskfjksdfjskd
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I was going to post TAH chapter 4 first, but I'm waiting for a little something before I do post it.
> 
> Keep safe, and stay masked, lovelies!
> 
> Comment what you think!


	5. Sometimes Kakashi makes sense

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

"Wear a white shirt."

I look up from the documents I was reviewing to see Kakashi leaning on the doorframe of my office door, eyes filled with a blend of determination and mirth. No doubt he's enjoying what's coming. Unfortunately, I do not share the sentiment.

"Don't you have work to do?" I ask, eyes going back to the documents, not wanting to give him any more attention.

"As the head of Shinobi Magazine, yes, I do, and this is one of the many important tasks I have to do."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

He may be my superior, but the way he acts makes it hard to believe. Though, I suppose only a select few could get away with this behavior towards him, myself and Naruto included. It's partly because we've known him before he became our superior in the workplace, and he allows such conduct from us. Anyone else, I'm not too sure. He never was one to be too strict, but I've heard he had a quiet intimidating aura about him from other employees. Frankly, I don't see it, but that's perhaps because of our history.

"I have articles to review for the magazine you head, so make it quick."

"No need to be so cold, Sasuke," he walks closer to my desk, arms loosening from the fold above his chest and settling to his sides. "I don't think your date would appreciate it if you act this way tonight."

My hold on the papers in my hand tighten, feeling my annoyance grow. "This is how we've acted towards each other for a while. I doubt she'd care."

The older man had the nerve to chuckle. "Now, what did those papers do to you?" He settles onto the seat before my desk. "And that's how you two treated each other before you were assigned this story. As much as this amuses me, and believe me, it does, you still have to bring back good results. You're representing the magazine, after all."

"Need I remind you-"

"That you didn't sign up for this, I know. But it's your job."

I sigh, my frustration slowly ebbing with the breath I let out. He's right. It's my job. But it doesn't mean I enjoy being tabloid fodder for Konoha City's enjoyment.

"Is that all you came here for?"

"Wear a white shirt."

"This again?" I place the papers on my desk.

"Trust me. It'll do you good."

"Do him good for what?"

Great, one nuisance after another.

Naruto walks in unbothered by my glare as he slides onto the empty seat facing my desk.

"For his date tonight."

"It's tonight?" He exclaims. "Couldn't wait to start it, huh, teme?" I have half the nerve to punch that knowing smile off of his face, but this is the office.

"Does no one here care about their job?" I grumble, rubbing the temples of my forehead.

"Hey, I care. The problem is you care too much." Naruto shrugs. "Anyway, you gotta sweep Sakura-chan down her feet tonight."

"It's 'sweep her _off_ her feet', Naruto," Kakashi corrects him. "But he's right. And wearing a white shirt would help with that."

"Does he even own anything that isn't a dark color?"

"If not, he could stop by a store when I cut off his hours this afternoon."

"I'm still here," I interrupt, reminding them that they're talking about me in my presence. "And cut off my hours?"

"It's the big date. I consider it a benefit for you and the company that you get more time to get ready."

"If cutting my hours today can spare me more of nonsensical 'advice' from you two, then I have no objections."

"Also, try to be more relaxed with her tonight. The way you talk sometimes makes me think that you're about to give a business proposal." Naruto nodded to himself.

"What's this, a party without me?" Kiba's head peeks from the door frame.

Not another one.

The three begin to converse, Naruto and Kiba's voices considerably louder than Kakashi's, but the anticipation in their voices is clear. You'd think they were the ones that have to go through this dinner.

My phone vibrates on the table, somehow saving me the trouble of having to actively listen to another one of their absurd ideas. Ironically, my savior is a text from the woman that I have to endure a night with.

* * *

* * *

Looks like we're on the same boat.

I shake my head, eyes briefly looking up to see the three grown men talking about my 'non-existent love life' as if they're all still in high school.

* * *

* * *

Her reply comes quickly.

* * *

* * *

I tilt my head, suddenly curious about where this conversation is going.

* * *

* * *

It takes her a little longer to reply, and I feel my lips forming a smirk.

* * *

* * *

"Would you look at that."

Naruto's voice makes me lift my head to meet the three pairs of knowing eyes staring at me.

"Who ya texting there, Uchiha?" Kiba's grin is wide and entirely too irritating.

"Could it be the one and only Sakura Haruno?"

"I almost detected a smile there, teme~" Naruto teases, leaning over my desk to try and steal my phone away which only adds to my vexation.

"Looks like he's actually doing better than we thought. Are the rumors true then? You and Haruno have the hots for each other?" Kiba is just as bad as Naruto in not knowing when to shut his mouth.

"Why do you think everyone's so interested in this project? People have been waiting for this moment."

Kakashi places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well, that's enough for today. Let's all get back to work, shall we?"

"What? But-"

"We have a magazine to run." He begins pulling the two by their collars, leading them out the door with protests from the two, but they quiet down and walk out the door to their offices, disappearing into the hallway. But before Kakashi leaves, he speaks.

"White shirt." With a wink, he's gone.

This again?

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, I did own white shirts. However, maybe unsurprisingly to most, it's all hidden away in a sea of black and grey in my closet. Am I truly that predictable?

No, I shouldn't give into their teasing, let alone Kakashi's relentless pursuit in the 'white shirt' suggestion. Still, only a few hours left until I have to meet her at The Spades and his words are slowly burning its way into my mind.

Sasuke Uchiha, you are not listening to Kakashi Hatake of all people.

And yet, my eyes find the white dress shirt within the dark colors. It's annoying. Almost as annoying as the bright pink I'm scheduled to see tonight.

" _Do you really think she's not out there right now buying some new dress to throw you off?_ "

Fuck, sometimes Kakashi did make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, but school started and I'm suddenly swamped.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this! I love writing the guys teasing Sasuke. There's gonna be another chapter tomorrow in exchange for the long wait!
> 
> Keep safe, y'all! Just to let you guys know, I do read all of your comments, and even though I can't reply to all of them, I appreciate every single one! Lots of love!


	6. No, heart, you shouldn’t be beating so fast!

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” I say, reviewing my reflection in the mirror.

Ino shakes her head, face contorting into one of disbelief. “Nope, I’m not letting you change your mind. Where’d your confidence go?”

Kurenai let Ino and I leave work early today, so I could get ready for tonight. I wasn’t sure why I’d needed the extra time, then, but thankfully, I listened to her. It took a whole two hours for Ino to be pleased with my appearance.

Grabbing the dress I bought from my apartment a few hours ago, we arrived at Ino’s apartment. My hair was styled slightly in soft waves, giving me a more vixen-like look compared to my usual appearance to match the vibe my dress gives off. My makeup was a little stronger, too, with smoky eyes and red lipstick, but I refused to go any darker than what she suggested my eye look to be. I want to look different, yes, but not like a whole different person. If I do, I know I’ll just be in for a night of taunts. The end result? Ino’s right. I look hot.

“I look like I want something tonight.”

She raises a brow. “Don’t you?”

Slapping her shoulder lightly, I give her an admonishing look. “No! It’s strictly business, remember?”

“I know, I know. As I’ve heard from you _multiple_ times, but as _I’ve_ said a bunch of times, no one said you two couldn’t have any fun.”

“And _we’ve_ been through this. Nothing’s going to happen.”

My best friend pouts. “Can’t hurt to encourage you to live a little.”

“I can live a little without having to resort to sleeping with a certain Uchiha.”

“Suit yourself. Just so you know, women are going to be flooding your socials once news gets out of this project. You’ll be the city’s most envied woman!”

“Not like I want to be.”

I turn slightly to look at my dress. It’s certainly not me, but I don’t hate it. I know I’m telling Ino something of the opposite, but in truth, I’m feeling a bit nervous. I swear, if he makes fun of me, I’m going to throw something at him. 

Ino is right, though. I’m just letting the nerves talk. This is no time to second guess myself. I’m about to head into battle with Konoha’s most elusive bachelor, albeit we’re both pretty unwilling. Slowly, I’m getting fired up. This is my job, first and foremost. I need to gain the upperhand tonight for the first article.

I look at the time on the bottom corner of Ino’s laptop on the nearby desk. Twenty minutes until I have to be at The Spades. 

I can do this.

“Well, you seem to have gained some confidence in the last minute,” Ino remarks, amused. “Not complaining, though! Go, forehead!”

I match her look of enthusiasm with my own, embracing it. That’s right. I can totally do this. Uchiha doesn’t know what’s coming.

But with that in mind, I think back to our texts earlier today. He was cocky, as usual, but, to my surprise, he seemed to be flirting back a little? I texted him in hopes to get him thrown off a little before tonight, but he matched me with replies that made me both uneasy and, I hate to admit it, a little flustered.

Uchiha Sasuke? Flirty banter? I’m crazy.

But the texts are still in my phone, and there was no doubt about it.

Did he have something up his sleeve? Certainly, he wasn’t going to show up with flowers or something, right? Because if he did, I’d definitely comment on it and never let him live it down. Yeah, he’s smarter than that. I’m going to keep an eye out though. This isn’t just for my pride, but Kunoichi’s too.

I can do this.

The cab stops right in front of The Spades at a little after seven. Can’t be too punctual. I have to have him on his toes, but not too late where he’d complain about it all night. Knowing him and his promptness, he isn’t just on time, but early. 

I exit the cab and take a moment to smooth out my dress before entering the restaurant. The hostess gives me a practiced smile as she sees me.

“Do you have a reservation, miss?”

“I think he’s here already. Table under Uchiha?”

Her smile falters for a brief moment, almost undetectable if you weren’t paying attention, but I was. The smile is immediately plastered back onto her face, feeling more forced than before. 

“Ah, yes, Miss Haruno, then? Right this way.”

She leads me through the filled tables of the five-star restaurant as I try to ignore eyes prying into my back. Some from men, others from women who most likely recognize me. I forget that being a well-known editor for Kunoichi came with its disadvantages. That being big city gossip.

The hostess stops and motions to the booth in the corner, and something stops me midstep. 

White.

I hope my mouth isn’t open right now because if I wasn’t in public right now, I’m pretty sure it would be. It’s crazy to be so startled by it, really, but if you’d known Uchiha for more than a moment, you’d know that color didn’t exist in his world. 

I only see his profile, but that’s enough for me to see he’s wearing a white dress shirt, sleeves folded to his elbows. He hasn’t noticed me yet, his eyes focused on what’s on his phone screen, and thank God for that. I don’t know what he’d say if he sees me so shocked. 

Right. I should get out of it. Shaking my head, I walk closer to the table. He doesn’t look away from his phone until I fake a cough, stirring him out of his concentration. His eyes start at my feet, not looking at me immediately, maybe to see if I’m not a waiter, but upon seeing the black pumps, his eyes slowly move up.

Slowly.

Looks like the almighty Sasuke Uchiha does have hormones.

“Eyes up here, Uchiha.”

Upon hearing my voice, his eyes shoot up straight to meet mine. If he was thrown off, he doesn’t show it in his face. I try not to be too disappointed, though. He is a tough nut to crack, and knowing the number of women who flock to him, it’d take more than this to crack him. But somewhere deep in his onyx pools, I can tell he’s surprised, if not just a little.

“What’s with the Catwoman getup?”

“I have a date with Batman. Gotta dress the part, right?” I greet him with a saccharine smile as I slide into the booth, sitting right across from him.

Now that I’m closer, I notice the top two buttons of his shirt are undone, giving me a peak of his chest. Am I curious? Yes. Will I admit it? Fuck no. Sometimes I forget he’s so attractive.

“Eyes up here, Haruno.”

I look up, the tables turn with him now looking at me with the same chagrin I had on my face just a few moments ago.

Not letting this get to me, I reply, “It’s not everyday you’re not in dark colors.” If all else fails, say something that has a little bit of the truth in there. “I have to say, I like this look on you. Tell me, did you dig that up just for little ol’ me?”

“So sure of yourself?” He says, his face not giving anything away.

“I don’t know. Color on our very first date? To what do I owe the honor?”

He shakes his head, and the waiter shows up just before he could open his mouth. The waiter asks for my drink order and leaves as quickly as he arrived. Spotting the glass of red wine on his side of the table, I try to guess what’s in it. Knowing Sasuke, he doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy the sweeter wines. His personality screams that he likes something dry. 

“Pinot? Maybe a merlot?”

“None. Cab Sauvignon.”

I shrug. “I was close enough. Knew it had to be something dry.”

A brow is raised as he takes his wine glass and takes a sip, his eyes spark with a hint of interest. “I didn’t take you as someone who cared for wine.”

“That’s more of my dad’s interest than mine. I picked up some knowledge from him though. I tend to only go for the sweeter ones.”

He scoffs. “I can tell from the bubbly pink moscato you just ordered.”

“Don’t you think it’s on brand for me?” I give him a playful grin.

Instinctively, I cross my left leg over my right, lifting myself up a little and pulling down the dress to prevent any mishaps.

By the way his eyes squint ever so slightly,

he seems to have noticed.

“Your choice of wine? Quite. Your dress, on the other hand, is a surprise.”

I’m a little shocked he’s bringing it up. “What? Every woman has an LBD in her closet.” 

“And this is a special enough occasion for it?”

I grin, a playful lilt in my voice as I speak. “I did say I have a date with Batman.”

“As good as you look right now,” he starts, grabbing something from his side and standing up to take a few steps until he reaches my side of the table. He shows me his suit jacket - black, of course. “I can bet your legs aren’t a fan of the cold temperature here.”

He’s tall, I knew that, but with me seated, head tilted upwards to meet his gaze, it’s clear just how much taller he was than me. His hair is how it’s always styled, cleanly, not much done to it. His dark strands match his eyes which are now as they’ve always looked, guarded. But there’s something lurking in there. Could it be concern? No, it can’t be. I’m seeing things.

When I don’t move, he shakes his head, unfolding the suit jacket and leaning in closer. My breath hitches. Carefully placing the jacket on my lap, he moves back slightly, our eyes meeting again briefly before he pulls away and gets back to his side of the booth.

No, heart, you shouldn’t be beating so fast!

Tonight’s going to be longer than I thought.

  
  


* * *

(art used in the photo by [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date part 1! Hope y'all liked it! I'll be working on another chapter soon.
> 
> This chapter took longer than expected because I wanted to make the website screenshots sdkfjksdlfj
> 
> Stay safe, y'all!


	7. better than expected, but in the end...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue here than anything. 
> 
> Last edited: 10/19/2020

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

Heart, hello? It’s the mind speaking. I know you don’t usually take suggestions, but, please, for the love of God, stop with the fast beating! Sure, that gesture was kind of him and, not going to lie, he looks really good tonight, but you mustn’t lose! Not right now! 

I refuse to let my hand clutch my chest, even though instinct tells me to. I can’t let him think that got to me as bad as it did. Not just because this is a competition, but my pride is at stake here.

Okay, okay. Thank you for calming down, heart.

Sasuke walks back to his seat as if nothing happened, his face ever so emotionless as he takes his wine glass. As he eyes me above the rim, I can see a spark of something in his onyx eyes. 

Fucking ass, can he tell? 

Composing myself, I present an easygoing smile. “Thanks. I wasn’t that cold, you know?”

“Maybe you weren’t, but the constant shuffling of your feet made it obvious you were a little uncomfortable.”

“Paying attention to my legs, aren’t you?”

“You wore the dress for this occasion, didn’t you? Shouldn’t I at least admire them?”

Not letting him get the best of me, I hit back, “Yes. I’d be offended if you hadn’t.”

The momentary pause tells me he’s a little taken aback. Good. This is a game for two. 

“So?”

“So?” He parrots, a brow raised.

“How do they look?” I tease.

His eyes turn serious as he peers closer, his focus solely on me. “You want an honest opinion?”

My face tells him to get on with it.

“They look great. You do, as well.”

Now, how in the world can he say that with a straight face? I feel heat rise on my face, and as much as I try to suppress it, I can tell he knows I’m a little flustered. This is not how I planned this night would go.

Is he some sort of secret Casanova? How else could he just blurt something like that out? I mean, I would have noticed if he brought a woman to his apartment or something, right? Or maybe he has a separate place for that? Suddenly, I feel my chest tighten. Why am I so concerned about this?

“Uh,” I say dumbly. “Wow. Thank you.”

“You didn’t expect a compliment?”

“Not from you.”

He scoffs. “I’m not as heartless as you think I am.”

“How am I supposed to know that?”

“You have a point there.”

The waiter comes back, interrupting our conversation and the two of us order our food. A carbonara for me, and steak for himself. With that he leaves us alone once more.

“I really am curious though.”

“About what?”

“Are you really okay with taking this project on?”

“It’s kind of hard to say no now that we’re currently on a date for this project, is it not, Haruno?”

“Just answer the question, Uchiha.”

He looks deep in thought. “I don’t think I’m someone who can be forced to do anything.”

I give him an incredulous look. “That doesn’t exactly answer my question.”

Shrugging, he doesn’t look too concerned over it. “Think of it how you will.”

The night continues and, to my surprise, it isn’t too hard to spark a conversation with him. In fact, we talked all night long. We talked about work, what made us choose HMM, why we chose the apartment building. I asked him why he decided to work as a writer instead of work under his family, and he didn’t hesitate to answer.

“I still work with my family’s business, but I do like my independence, so I took this job, as well.”

“You’re working two different jobs?”

Our plates are almost empty, our utensils laid onto the table forgotten. 

He nods. “Though I work for my family when I’m called for.”

“Kind of like a contractor?”

“You could say that.”

“Wow, no wonder you’re so anal sometimes.”

“And here I thought we’d make it one night without name calling.”

Laughing, I wave it off. “Baby steps.”

“How am I _‘anal’_?”

“You’re really asking me that, Mr. Perfect? Everything you have is basically in order. I wouldn’t be surprised if your closet is color coded. Well, I say _‘color’_ lightly.”

His silence must prove me right, making me laugh some more. And his squinted eyes tell me he doesn’t appreciate my humor.

“Relax, I didn’t mean it to offend you,” I say between chuckles.

He sighs. “If you must know, I don’t have to worry about clothes when they’re all of similar color. I don’t need to spend my early mornings having to worry.”

“Wait, you only wear the same colors because you don’t want to bother with styling? That’s it?”

“And what of it?”

I pout. Huh, and here I thought he just hated color. If that’s the case… “Okay, Uchiha. Next date, I’m taking you shopping.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Why in the world would we need to do that?”

“Shopping brings people closer together!”

“I’d rather not.”

I grin. “I’ll have you say yes one way or another. I can be very persuasive.”

Seeing the ruffled expression on his face may have made my night.

* * *

Our evening draws to a close, and we walk side by side through the front doors of the building. 

“You know, I would have paid for my dinner.”

“Isn’t it the standard for the man to pay?”

I scoff. “It’s the twenty-first century. What if I wanted to pay?”

“You would have stopped me.” That irritating smirk is back.

Harrumphing, I decide not to press on and change the subject. “Where did you park your car?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll ask the staff to help me hail a cab.”

He doesn’t seem too pleased. “It’s late.”

“Yes?” I tilt my head. “I can handle it. Thanks for tonight, by the way. It went better than I thought it’d go.” I extend a hand to him.

“Hm.” He doesn’t take it, only looks at it.

Frowning, I take his hand and put it on mine for a firm shake. “Looking forward to the rest of our time together.”

It takes him a bit, but he walks to the parking lot and without saying a word of farewell. I let out a disappointed breath. What was I expecting? This is work. The easy conversations and the eased tension is probably only for work purposes. Once the date’s done, all of that disappears. I expected that, yet I’m still let down. 

Walking to the valet, I ask him for help hailing a cab and he nods in agreement after a polite greeting. I wait by the entrance, my eyes fixed on my phone, seeing the e-mail telling me that the project and my involvement had been announced earlier tonight. Whoever edited our photos together did really well, I’ll give them that.

A cough breaks me from my concentration and my head goes up to meet a very familiar face. “Sasuke?”

He gives a small nod towards the black car behind him. “Get in.”

The ride back to the apartment building is a little awkward, if I’m being honest. With the radio off and neither of us speaking, all I can do is stare out of the window and look at the passing buildings and people walking by.

It’s practical to be riding back together. We do live in the same building after all. But it is pretty weird.

Once parked, we walk to the elevator together, him a short distance in front of me while I dwell in my thoughts. 

“It’s unusual for you to be so quiet.” Sasuke speaks as we wait for the elevator.

I decide to answer truthfully. “Don’t you think it feels a little… foreign to be walking back home like this?”

“No.”

“No?”

“It’s not like this is the first time we’ve ever taken the elevator together.”

Ugh, he doesn’t get it. It really is just me. I shake my head. No, Sakura. It doesn’t feel oddly domestic. We’re just co-workers who live across from each other, shut up.

The elevator pings, signaling its arrival and we walk into the empty shaft and I watch my reflection on the metal doors as it closes.

“Are you writing your article immediately after getting home?”

He nods. “Might as well, when it’s fresh in my memory.”

“Always so diligent.”

“Don’t pretend you aren’t doing the same.”

I shrug. “True.”

He smirks. “And I suspect you aren’t going to tell me anything?”

“Would you?”

“No.”

“Of course not.” 

He seems more relaxed now than he was in the car. To be fair, I’m feeling more relaxed now compared to then, too. Maybe it’s because this was the first time I’d ever ridden in his car or it’s the aftereffects of the date, but it felt… unusual. Honestly, I didn’t hate it, but it was oddly intimate, couple-like.

I scoff. As if that’d ever happen. Still, it wasn’t a terrible feeling.

We arrive on our floor and walk to our respective doors, not a single word uttered. I turn the key to my door, and my hand is on the knob, but I hesitate. God, am I really going to do this? Instincts say do it, mind says hell no.

.

.

.

Fuck it.

“Hey, Sasuke?”

He looks back, puzzled. 

Determined, I walk until I’m right in front of him. Why the hell did he have to be so tall? On my toes, I lean in and press my lips onto his cheek, turning around quickly to avoid seeing his face, grabbing the door knob, turning it, and escaping before I see his face.

I didn’t know that if I had stayed, I would have finally seen some color on his cheeks, ears red with my unexpected move.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

* * *

“Where’s his office?” I demand, pissed and waving the new copy of Shinobi in my hand.

The receptionist, clearly startled, maybe a little afraid, looks at me with wide eyes. “Who?”

“You know who I’m looking for.” I didn’t have time for this.

“Go,” he stutters. “Go straight and then take the first left. His office has his name on the door. It’s in that hallway.”

I walk away, heels clicking loudly on the floor as several curious gazes follow me.

* * *

“That’s Sakura Haruno, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks like a storm coming.”

“You think she read the articles?”

“Obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's article wasn't too bad, but Kiba... Bro... jkerfhskjdfhsd
> 
> Next up, Sasuke's POV! How do you think he reacted to Kiba's article?


	8. love and war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Yes!

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

The Shinobi floor of the HMM building is in a frenzy, and to be frank, it is getting on my nerves. Receiving overzealous thumbs ups and looks of pride from coworkers when I walked into the office this morning was off-putting. I know this project is also a competition, of sorts, but some of these reactions felt unsavory, to say the least. 

My article told my bit of truth, and I wasn’t lying about finding myself enjoying the evening, if not to see what Haruno is like outside of boardrooms and pencil skirts. Her outfit last night was something he didn’t expect, black, short, and tight fitting. Not to say I didn’t appreciate the sight, but it felt unnatural. Perhaps because I’m so used to her work personality and our brief collisions in the apartment building. 

From what I can tell, at work, she’s professional but doesn’t lose her irritatingly bright personality. In the apartment building, the brightness is still there, but maybe a little more snarky. I wonder if she’s always like she was last night when she’s having dinner with a man. If so, he could understand some coworker’s fascination with her. Still, I wasn’t sure I would ever feel accustomed to that side of her.

I haven’t read her article yet, neither have I anyone else’s, but based on the office’s reactions, they must be confident in our standing. Perhaps it was the same on Kunoichi’s floor.

Truly this entire spectacle is ridiculous. To be judged by outsiders on which sex was more knowledgeable on the other, something that is entirely objective, is only for public consumption. It’s working, though. I suspect tabloids to be all over this display only asking for city gossip to take an interest.

Finally finding refuge in my office, I inspect the files left on my desk and glower at the brightly colored sticky notes with more words of congratulations. Gathering all of them and crumpling them all in on hand, they go straight into the bin before I sit down and get to work.

I agreed to this collaboration because work is work, but perhaps I should have gone with my instincts and refused. I don’t think I can tolerate two months of testosterone pride and chest pumps of confidence all because of this unspoken rivalry between our two publications. What is the point in it? Both magazines are under the same company.

Already feeling an ache in my temples, I rub them, dreading the rest of the day already.

As if the universe wanted to deliberately mess with me this morning, my office door slams open to reveal two loudmouths that I truly do not want to hear from today.

“Man, you really showed her up on that date, dude!” Kiba announces as he enters the room, Naruto grinning right by his heels.

“But damn, I would have killed to see that “Catwoman dress” you were talking about,” Naruto sighs. “You have to admit though, Sakura-chan is a very pretty woman.”

“Yeah, yeah, but who cares about that! You got us the upper hand! Surprisingly!”

“Should I be flattered by those offending words?” I ask rhetorically, already feeling a stronger headache coming. “And why aren’t you two doing your work?”

“Come on, Sasuke. The day just started. Relax!” Kiba sits leisurely on the couch by the wall while Naruto takes the seat across from my desk. “And you expect us not to celebrate? You even got a cheek kiss by the end of the night. You must be better than we thought.”

“Again, is that supposed to flatter me?” I try to focus my attention on the article drafts on my desk, arranging them to piles of adequate ones to those that need revisions. 

“Did you even read the other articles?” Naruto peers close. I use my hand to push his head away. “Ouch! Hey!”

“No, I have these drafts to worry about, which is what you two should be doing.”

“Ah, nah, man.” Kiba stands and turns my laptop to him, opening it and typing what I know to be the website’s URL. Turning it back to my direction, I see Kunoichi’s website and a large photo of Sakura staring at the camera. “Come on, read her article. You cannot tell me that she’s not into you, man. Or maybe, she already dug you before this and was just hiding it by yelling at you.”

“By your logic, all of the women you’ve scorned are still into you after storming into the office causing a ruckus because you didn’t call them back.” I look at him at the corner of my eyes with a look of incredulity.

“Hey, not my fault.” He put his hands up. “Just read the damn thing.”

I do, and I do not see what the big deal is. All she said was she had a good night and won’t be dreading the next ones. Basically similar to what I stated in my article.

“See! She digs you, dude.”

“Where in,” I look back at the screen to quote her article, “‘ _Would I actually date him if not for this project? As of now, I wouldn’t know how to answer that_.’ says that she’s ‘fallen’ for me?”

“She’s definitely playing hard to get!”

I roll my eyes. “How exactly are you the Sex and Women expert? You seem to like to over-speculate.”

“I’m the Sex and Women expert because I over-speculate.” Kiba shook his head. “Dude, women are a conundrum. Everything they do is calculate.”

“That just sounds like sexism to me. I surely hope _your_ article didn’t come off that way.”

“Hey, I wrote exactly what I thought.” Kiba folds his arms above his chest, haughty and confident. That only means that my suspicions are correct.

Naruto shrugs. “Man, who cares about that? What are you planning for the next date?”

“This isn’t a gossip publication, so why are you two acting like this is?”

“Dude, it’s like nine thirty, chill out.” Kiba waves a hand off in dismissal. “Everyone’s just curious how you’re going to win this thing for us.”

“Win this thing, huh?” A new, female voice appears from the door and all three pairs of eyes look to see a not too pleased Sakura with her hand on her hip, eyes in slits as she focuses her attention on Kiba.

“Ah, Haruno!” Kiba grins. “Here for the Uchiha, I see.”

She walks in, determined, heels clicking loudly on the ground before stopping in front of him, plastering a smile on her face, and punching his stomach. 

Kiba lurches forward, clutching the area she so casually just attacked. I can hear Naruto snicker.

“Shit,” he curses, standing upright. “I forget that you’re the Health and Fitness Editor.”

“And you also forgot how not to sound like a complete douche.” Pissed, she folds her arms above her chest. Maybe today will not be so intolerable, after all. “Do you always come off as a frat boy in your articles?”

“Hey, I call it like I see it, and from what I read, you’re interested.” His last words sound playful, to Sakura’s ire.

As entertaining as it is to witness Kiba getting a scolding from the Kunoichi woman, I would much rather not have the rest of the floor looking into my office. “Dog, Idiot,” I sigh. “Could you just go do your work?”

“Hey, what did I do?” Naruto complains before his frown turns into a sly, mischievous grin. “Ah, I get it! Don’t worry. We’ll leave you two alone.”

“Do you also want a punch in the gut, idiot?” 

Naruto laughs nervously before taking Kiba by the shoulder and leaving as fast as he could, closing the door behind him.

She says nothing for a few moments, just standing in the middle of my office, stewing in her anger, before she shakes her head. “Are those two always so… loud?”

I raise a brow. “You don’t think storming into my office to punch someone doesn’t qualify as loud?”

She glares at me, red lips in a frown. “I’m mad at you, too, you know!”

“And what have I done?” I lean closer to my desk, fingers laced together as I watch her. 

“I thought that the date ended right when dinner ended. No one said anything about the car ride home being part of any of this!”

“Normally, dates end when the two part ways. In this case, we did so when we went into our apartments.”

“Yeah, but I thought since, hey, we live in the same fucking building, that this was just a rare kind gesture.”

“You seem to be so confident in these unspoken rules.” This is almost as amusing as seeing her attack Kiba.

“We both live in the same building, and we _did_ agree not to tell anyone.” She’s in front of my desk, leaning closer. 

“If you’re just angry about the polling or something, then maybe just do better the next time.” It’s a challenge, I know, but seeing her reaction brings somewhat of an odd sensation I don’t know how to accurately describe.

Her face is close. My fingers untangle from each other and I move to lean back on my chair, but she grabs my tie before I do, keeping me in position. I glare at her.

“Remember, all’s fair in love and war.” With one final warning smile, I focus on her red stained lips. 

She lets go of my tie and as quick as she had arrived, she walks out, sashaying away. The sound of her heels echoing until she closed the door behind her. 

This is going to be more interesting than I had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written Affair is my comfort fic to write dksfjsjkdf I don't have to worry too much about length. 
> 
> Also! In case you didn't know, part 4 of this Occupational Hazard series is almost done in Twitter. It's in social media form and it's more like an epilogue and a peak at how others in the office behave. It's been really fun to make, and I'm thinking of maybe adding it as a whole to AO3 since they're all mostly photos. Link to that: https://twitter.com/cxtwithclxws/status/1318547981403115520
> 
> Anyway, have a good day!


	9. all's fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is unedited and not proofread (11/4/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

I admit that the whole storming in there, grabbing him by the tie and walking away was a tad bit dramatic, but goddamn it, I’m rightfully pissed off. How was I supposed to know the asshole was going to count the ride back and walk to our apartments, which are legitimately a few feet across from each other, as part of the date? Granted, on normal occasions, yes, it would count as one. But this is a complicated matter that I would have much rather he talked over with me first. 

No, I am not overreacting. What if people, our coworkers catch the fact that we live near each other? I won’t hear the end of it from Ino for probably years, and the whole stupid speculation that we have the hots for each other is only going to get worse.

Did I kiss him on the cheek? Yes. Do I regret it? Yes, solely because the man put it out for the city to read. And now I have to deal with knowing glances and suggestive winks as I walk to the elevators back to the floor of KWJ where I’ll be subjected to other coworkers coming up to me with impromptu, unasked for “strategy” meetings.

God, why in the hell did I even put my lips on his face? Sure, he’s gorgeous, annoyingly, frustratingly so. And yeah, maybe last night he was a decent man, and I actually enjoyed talking to him, and maybe, just a smidge, I checked him out because him in white was a new sight, and he looked good, and…

Shit.

What am I thinking?

You know, what? This is all Kiba’s fault. Him and his frat boy article can go to hell. 

Marching my way back to my office, making sure that everyone I pass by can sense that I do not want to be talked to right now, I wrack my brain for my next move. This is just them blindsiding me. I need to move forward. With my butt back on my chair, I open my laptop and the stupid poll meets my eyes yet again.

_78% believe Sakura Haruno is more attracted to Sasuke Uchiha than he is toher._

Move forward, yes, but it doesn’t mean I’m not still going to be pissed.

While stewing in my office alone for I don’t know how long, my office door opens, hitting the bookshelf on the opposite wall as it does, and reveals my blonde bombshell of a best friend, Ino, with TenTen and Hinata right behind her. 

Always making an entrance, Ino is someone with a flair for doing the absolute most of anything she does, so I’ve grown used to her brand of crazy. The last week felt weird because she toned it down, but thankfully, it seems to be back. I don’t know whether or not there’s an unspoken rule about relationship columnists and editors being loud, but her and Kiba fit the bill. Unlike Kiba, however, she’s fun and a hell of a lot more tolerable. Yes, I’m still mad.

Hinata kindly closes the door behind them (always the angel), and sits herself on the couch to her right. Ino and TenTen, on the other hand, slam their hands on my desk and demand my immediate attention.

“What’s your plan?”

“Good morning to you, too, oinky.” I sigh. Here comes the “strategy meeting”.

Folding her arms, she ignores my name calling and squints at me. “You kissed him on the cheek? Really?”

I shrug. “It was a ‘ _thank you_ ’.”

She raises a brow. “Sounded like you were asking for a booty call to me.”

I make a face. “You and I both know Kiba and his perpetual bachelor lifestyle isn’t trustworthy.”

“But Sasuke’s article said the same thing, essentially,” TenTen adds. “I mean, of course, with a lot more tact.”

“KWJ’s pride is at stake here!”

Hinata, on the couch, raises a finger. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I do think that maybe we need to up our game.”

Leaning onto the back of my chair, I look at all three of them before my shoulders slump in resignation. “Okay, what would you have me do?”

“Not accept rides from strangers next time?” Ino pouts. “I can’t believe Uchiha gets to know where you live before I do. Why can’t we ever have girl’s night at your place again?”

“Because I think it’s better to have it at your place.”

“Back to the topic at hand, girls?” TenTen shakes her head, a hand on her forehead. “Have you set the next date?”

“No.”

“Great because I have a great idea.” Ino’s lips turn into a mischievous smile, which could either be really good or really bad.

I’m intrigued though. “What is it?”

“Well, we had to talk to Legal first, but we're all clear."

Yeah, so we’re leaning towards really bad.

I must be bad at hiding my thoughts because Ino looks at me incredulously. “It’s not that bad. I’m just thinking since he blindsided you, why don’t you blindside him?”

I raise a brow. “Should I be scared?”

“It’ll be fine! I asked these two if it sounded alright before we came here.”

“I think it’s a genius plan.” TenTen smirks. “Plus, your horoscope’s looking good for the week.”

Still reluctant, I look at the most level headed person of the three and Hinata stares at me silently with a small smile. Then, she shrugs. “Legal says it’s fine, and we got the okay from CEO Senju, so I think it’s worth a shot.”

“The more you guys keep mentioning Legal, The more I get more nervous about this.”

Based on Ino’s conspiratorial grin, she’s entirely too confident it’ll work. Once I hear it though, I can see what she’s going with.

It’s brilliant, but…

“This? On Sasuke Uchiha? I don’t know. On any other guy, it’ll work, but-”

“But, I read his article.” Ino pauses, feigning deep thought. “What was it again, Ten?”

“I think he said, Sakura’s ‘ _certainly more appealing_ ’ to him now.” 

My cheeks have the audacity to warm. “He also said it was only a ‘ _decent_ ’ evening.”

Ino scoffs, dismissing it. “Small details. He’s just trying to sound cocky?”

“And you’ve spoken to him, what, once?”

“I can feel it in my gut, bighead.”

Hinata stands and walks to the front of my desk, between TenTen and Ino with a sheepish smile. “Maybe let’s just see how it goes?”

“Then, how are we supposed to get Sasuke to wherever this is happening?”

“How about the cafe on the first floor?”

“You don’t think it’s too public, Hinata?” 

“Nah, Hina’s got a point. It’s perfect. I just have to get someone from Shinobi to help us.” Ino takes out her phone.

“Like anyone there would. In case you’ve forgotten, this is a competition.” Like I did last night, apparently.

“Not if this person is blonde, impulsive, and loud enough to annoy him to do his bidding.” She starts tapping on her phone, her lavender colored nails tapping on the screen.

“I didn’t know Shinobi had its own Ino.”

“I’m going to let that insult slide, bestie. I’m doing you a favor.” Done with her message, she places a hand on her hip. “And he is in no way Shinobi’s me.”

“Who is it?” Hinata inquires, seeming more invested in this than I thought. Turns out this is bringing our team’s competitive side. I didn’t even know Hinata had a competitive side.

Loud. Blonde. Impulsive. I think about Shinobi’s staff, and I cannot believe I didn’t realize who she was talking about sooner. “Naruto? The Politics Editor?”

As if on cue, her phone dings and based on her cocky expression, things are going her way. “Yup.”

If anyone can annoy Sasuke to do anything, it’s him. Now, I see that there’s a shot this can work. However, I’m still a little bit dubious. 

I stand up, gaining newfound confidence. “Alright. Let’s go.”

The girls give each other high fives. “We better head downstairs. Gotta get to NinjaBucks first.”

Sorry, Uchiha. I won’t know unless I try. And I did say all’s fair in love and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this real quick to distract me from the ongoing election and will post the next chapter in a few hours. kdfjskf im so scared yall


	10. one more game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited and not proofread (11/4/2020)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

Leave it to the idiot to drag me out of my office just because he wanted to ‘ _celebrate our victory_ ’ with some coffee. Apparently, it couldn’t have waited for at least ten more minutes until lunch hour officially starts. There’s a supposed ramen latte NinjaBucks is offering a discount to this morning, so of course, he thinks I have to witness him buy something so disgusting, I can’t even fathom how someone came up with that, let alone have someone actually want that.

“For a senior editor, you don’t seem to worry too much about your job,” I remark as we stand in the short line to the counter to order.

“You worry about it too much,” he says back, still giddy about the new drink he’s suddenly obsessing about.

He hadn’t mentioned it earlier this morning when he stormed into my office with Kiba. He must have just found out. 

Impatient, I look around the cafe to pass the time, and spot pastel pink in the corner, laptop open and a rare frown on her lips still painted red. She must still be in a bad mood. Somehow the sight is both amusing and intriguing. I’ve never seen a frown on her face last so long. Granted, despite our living situations, I only ever get to see her most mornings before heading into the gym, and on occasion, at work during meetings. 

Realizing Naruto is already ordering his repulsive beverage, I decide to buy an extra drink. Once he steps aside after paying, it’s my turn.

“Medium black coffee,” I say.

“Will that be all?” He asks, his polite smile looking strained.

“And…” The corner of my eye finds the splash of pink in the corner once again.

Appearing to notice, the cashier speaks. “Wondering what she ordered?” 

The cashier’s question catches me off guard. “Excuse me?”

“I’m an avid Shinobi reader,” he says, and somehow, this explains everything. “And she ordered an iced chai latte.”

I pay for the two drinks, and the cashier seems a little too happy, muttering something about helping me out. Looks like this little competition is getting bigger than I realized. 

I walk to Naruto, who seems too eager to try this new drink, and he’s basically talking to himself at this point because all I can focus on is the unhappy pinkette in the corner. Why are my eyes so drawn to her today? Is this the aftermath of actually having a somewhat civil conversation with her for a night? Perhaps. Or perhaps it’s the way I notice that her lips are redder than usual, and it’s irritating me that I’ve taken notice. 

Naruto’s name gets called out and he basically skips to the counter to receive it. Almost on cue, his phone rings, and he excuses himself to take it outside where the noise level is lower. Just a minute after, my drinks are up, and as if my feet know where I intend to go, I make my way to her corner booth.

She doesn’t look up. Her fingers are typing on the keyboard at a fast pace as her brow furrows in concentration. Another new expression I haven’t seen. I place the drinks on the table, and she finally notices my presence. Her eyes widening for a moment before she squints at me with suspicion. 

“What’s this?”

“A drink.”

She looks down at the iced chai and tilts her head. “And how did you know what my usual is? Stalking isn’t exactly appealing.”

I roll my eyes before taking the seat opposite from her. “The cashier tells me he’s an avid Shinobi reader.”

“Of course.” She sighs. “Doesn’t mean you have to get me a drink.”

“You look focused on whatever you’re doing. Thought you might need it.” My shoulders rise in a small shrug. “Why are you out here instead of in your office doing work?”

The tension in her shoulders ease but she definitely does not appear relaxed. Interesting. “Can’t stay focused in there. Too many,” she pauses, looking for a word. “Distractions.”

So she’s being hounded by her coworkers, as well. Though, I can tell it’s for different reasons. “It’ll pass.”

She raises a conspicuous brow at me, her red lips a thin line. I should stop looking specifically at that, it’s getting ridiculous. “I highly doubt that. I’m not one to want a lot of eyes on me, Uchiha. You seem used to it because of your family, I guess.”

She’s not wrong. Even though I’m not fully entrenched in the family business, I’m still an Uchiha, and with that comes attention. I share the same sentiments as she does when it comes to attention, however, in our business, where we work, it’s inevitable. But she certainly appears genuinely uncomfortable with it. 

“Anyway, I admit this has been a little fun while it lasted.”

‘ _While it lasted_?’ What is she going on about?

Sakura notices my surprise, and I didn’t realize she could tell just by a simple quick brow raise. She looks ready to explain. “I’m going to ask CEO Senju to remove me from the project.”

I look at her in disbelief. This is uncharacteristic of her. Where had the determination from this morning gone? Was she always so averse to attention? If so, why did she even agree to do it?

“I thought I could do it, but,” she bites the corner of her lip, uneasy. “I didn’t realize it’d become such a thing.”

“You didn’t? When we work for HMM?”

“Look, I thought people would just write it off as rubbish, but I seem to have underestimated the Uchiha name.”

She’s saying she thought this project would fail, but it didn’t because of me? This is strange, and completely out of character. Or at least, what I’m aware of as her character. If anything this project has allowed me to look past her ridiculously bright exterior and see glimpses of other parts of her I wasn’t aware were there. 

“This is atypical for you.”

“We’ve been on one date, and you think you already know what’s typical of me?”

I scowl at her, but that doesn’t seem to affect her. This shouldn’t affect me either, but for some damn reason, it does. Is it because I’m certain she’s one of the few in Kunoichi who won’t take this too seriously? Clearly, that preconception is wrong because she wants to run.

“Someone else could take over. Maybe Ino can, and she can do the double of being both the date and the analyst for KWJ.”

“Yamanaka? I have no interest in her."

She looks at me puzzled. Correcting myself, I add, “No interest in doing this with her for the magazine. It’s just five more dates. Surely, you can handle that?”

“Why does it have to be me then?”

Her eyes lock on mine, and I see it go slightly soft. That makes me realize what’s different. Her confidence that is always present is missing, and I can’t wrap my head around her not being that way, on the determination not present in her eyes. She’s being vulnerable, considerably more vulnerable than she was that night at The Spades. And I don’t detest it. It’s shocking, but I don’t detest it. It’s drawing me in. I realize she has a habit of doing that even with her usual smart mouth and self-assured expressions, her brightly colored clothes and her eager morning greetings. I’m both thrown off my balance and curious. This is absurd.

“No more games, Sakura.”

Her lips open slightly, surprised at me calling her by her first name. It came out easier than expected. Her expression softens, and for what seemed like a while, a smile liftst the corner of her lips. “How about just one more?”

I raise a brow. “What?”

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later.” She starts packing up her things, closing her laptop and placing it in her bag. Standing up, she’s about to move past my seat, when I raise her untouched drink up, and she stops. Looking at it, she hesitantly takes it from me, her fingers brushing on mine, and for a moment, I see a spark of something in her eyes. Mischief, maybe. But it’s gone just as quickly as it came. “Thanks. For the drink.”

“Samehada. Wednesday for lunch.”

“Do you always have to sound so _caveman_ when asking someone out?” Amusement and, perhaps, excitement swim in her pools of emerald. “Okay. Third date?”

“Wouldn’t that be the second?”

She looks around nervously. “This feels a little… date-like.”

I shake my head. “Fine.”

Then, I watch her as she goes out the door, turns and heads to the building entrance, likely going back to her office. Only then do I notice her skirt matches her lips, and when she passed by me through the window, a light brush of pink colored her cheeks. It’s too bad I didn’t notice the brunette in the nearby table with her phone out, capturing every move.

* * *

**_www.kunoichiwomensjournal.com_ **

_Does this man want this woman? 94% say yes_

* * *

I can’t remember ever being this mad at a woman. Annoyed, definitely. Exasperated, often. But there’s a first time for everything, and unsurprisingly, I am angry at the woman who has the rare ability to garner not just a response from me, but a reaction. 

After pounding on her door, it finally opens, and I’m met with eyes filled with irritation that matches my own. But then, I realize, her hair’s wet. And upon further inspection, it would appear that she is wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

Sakura Haruno in her gym wear is a common occurrence.

Sakura Haruno in a tight pencil skirt at work, something I’ve gotten to see more often recently.

Sakura Haruno in a very short, very red bathrobe is new. And dangerous.

I’m still angry, but a new reason for why has just been added.

The ninety-four percent of women that voted in that stupid poll had been right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfjdhjdsfh next up, we have an angry sasuke knocking on sakura's front door. what do you think is gonna happen with those two? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, not proofread (11/6/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

“I told you!” Ino’s voice is incredibly ecstatic, echoing in the bathroom from my phone placed on the counter. I’m glad it’s on speaker because if it wasn’t, my eardrum would have definitely filed for a noise complaint.

Relaxing into the bath, I breathe in the bright cherry blossom aroma (a little on the nose, I know, but it’s my preferred scent), and lean onto the back of the tub, letting the bath salts do its job. I wish I brought in a glass of white wine. It feels like that kind of night.

After that little stunt in NinjaBucks, the girls and I watched the footage TenTen shot in my office. Not going to lie, it gave me a boost in my ego, but right now, I just feel exhausted. We had to bring it up to Kurenai, then to Tsunade for confirmation before we got to post it. It ended up going live just before I left the office for home. All in all, it’s been more exhausting than exciting on my end.

Clearly, the others don’t feel the same.

“Did you see the way he checked you out when he walked away?” She laughs. “Damn, you really need to get on that man, bighead.”

And here she goes.

“I mean, I totally did this for the sake of you and KWJ, but hey, if you can get some Uchiha action on the side, I say go for it.”

I roll my eyes. “Not going to happen. This is still a work thing, remember? And he’s still Sasuke Uchiha. He’s, like, the poster child for professionalism.”

“Yeah, sure. And, as a professional in the romance department, let me tell you, I know a man who’s interested when I see it.”

I want to retort, but a part of me can’t help but want to think she’s right. The way he looked when I told him I thought about leaving the project, he seemed more open, less closed off at that moment. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel just a little bit flustered seeing his reaction, or the fact that I liked that he watched me so keenly when I walked away, or that I had the urge to reach out for his hand right before I stood up to leave.

Did I feel guilty? No. But I did feel like this might be something I might end up regretting because if these weird, conflicting thoughts about the man who’s, more often than not, the bane of my existence, continues, then I might be in for more than I bargained for, and that doesn’t sit quite right with me.

I mean, how can one’s perception of a person change so fast? Just the other week, I thought he was nothing but a stuck-up, then the date happened, and my perception changed a bit. Then, the articles came up, and I went back to thinking he’s an asshole. This is too much. I’m taking a well-deserved bubble bath to calm down, not to stress about this some more. I really should have brought a glass of wine with me.

“And besides, no one said you two can’t have a little fun while doing this project. If anything, it’d be great content for the project.”

“There’s no way he would ever agree to write about his sex life. I wouldn’t either.”

“So you admit there’s a possibility?”

“I didn’t say that.”

She makes a frustrated noise, and I hear something clanging in the background from her end.

“What was that?”

“I’m in the middle of trying out that new soup recipe from Akimichi Food Mag. It’s supposed to be healthy and filling.”

“You? Cooking?”

“Hey, it can happen. Besides, I’m trying out this thing as part of my next article.”

“What’s it about?” I ask as I rub my arms with the bubbles.

“I’m thinking a piece about men and cooking in relationships.”

“Okay, then who’s the ‘ _man_ ’ that’s going to test that out with you?”

“You know I’m more than capable of finding one.”

I laugh. That she is. There’s a reason she’s in her position and why she built a cult following. Speaking of articles, however, I still have mine to finish. It’s not one regarding the project, though I still need to get to work on the post-video article. I’m thinking of an article about my go-to gym routine. But there’s a slight issue. My gym is closed for tomorrow because of some pipe problem or something, so I’m going to have to find a new gym for the week. I sure as hell am not going to use the apartment building gym. It doesn’t have the best machines.

“Did you see the poll, by the way?”

We’re back to this? 

“94% say he’s totally into you. Wonder if he’s seen it already.”

I’m about to speak, but I hear my doorbell go off, followed by incredibly loud knocking. Speak of the devil.

Sighing, I reluctantly stand and leave the warmth and coziness of my bathtub and tell Ino I have to leave.

The knocking intensifies, and I wonder if this is how he felt that one night I was doing the knocking. I grab one of the robes hanging from the door, not even bothering to dry myself with a towel to get this over with and hurriedly put on my slippers.

Once I reached the front door, it only occurred to me I put on the red silk robe instead of my fluffy bathrobe. Great, this is happening, I guess. I put an arm over my chest, hugging my side as I open the door.

Lo and behold, Sasuke Uchiha stands before me, visibly pissed. How the tables turn. “Didn’t this happen before but with me on the other side of the door?” I’m feeling cheeky all of a sudden. I swear, this man brings out a different side of me. 

“‘ _Does this man want this woman_?’ Really, Haruno?”

Haruno… It was Sakura earlier today. Somehow, I feel a pang of disappointment.

“I did say one more game.” I really want that drink now. Opening the door wider, I motion for him to come in before I turn and make my way to the kitchen.

“It’s a little hypocritical to say you don’t want to play games while in the middle of one.” I hear him say from behind me as I open my fridge in search of my favorite bottle of white wine. 

“It wasn’t my idea. Ino put me up to it, and CEO Senju sent her approval.” I say popping the cork and grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet above the counter. “Wine?”

“And you agreed?” He says, irritation evident in his tone. “Red.”

I smile because, of course, he wants red. “There’s a bottle on the island counter. And, yes, I agreed. Because as you said earlier this morning,” I turn to take a peak at him. “This _is_ a competition.”

I see him let out a frustrated breath. “Corkscrew?” 

“Drawer next to the fridge.”

“So this is how you want to play this? More games?” 

I frown, pouring the wine into the glass. “I did say I’d much rather this be the last one.”

“And is this the truth or another ploy?”

Fine, I admit I deserve that jab. Opening the cabinet to grab another wine glass, I hear the telltale pop and turn to see him placing the cork on the island counter. Two glasses in hand, I walk the short distance to the opposite of where he stands, the island counter between us as I stretch to give him the empty glass. “Truth.”

He gives me a dubious look.

“Look, this was mostly to get my coworkers off my back for the time being.”

“And this has nothing to do with pride?” He asks, pouring himself a drink. He looks up for a second. “I think you need to tighten your robe.”

I look down and quickly realize that the tie is coming loose. Feeling self conscious, I wrap it tighter around me, my cheeks warming at the realization that I am, in fact, wearing nothing underneath.

“Okay, pride has something to do with it, yes, but it’s been a stressful day, and I’d much prefer this not being the usual for the next month and a half.”

He doesn’t look convinced. “I have to admit that you were convincing this morning.”

A compliment? At a time like this? “Uh, thanks.”

“However,” he starts. “We have to get a few things in order.”

He wants to negotiate? I mean, I’m down, but I thought he’d be angrier. Well, he still looks angry, but not as angry as he looked when I opened the door. This is great for me, though. I’m not in the mood to argue with an angry Uchiha. I’m a morning person, and clearly, the sun is down. I take a long sip of wine.

“What do you have in mind?”

“No more games.”

That, I’m definitely for.

“Agreed,” I say. “Also, anything that happens in this building stays in this building.”

He raises a brow but doesn’t comment on it. “Fine.”

“Anything else?”

“One question.” 

I hate that his voice sounds so velvety smooth right now. Must be the alcohol. “What is it?”

“Was there any bit of truth in our conversation at the cafe?”

Okay, unexpected. But that seems to be how the night is going. “What do you mean?”

He takes a sip of his wine before speaking. “I’d like to think of myself as a good judge of character.” I scoff. He continues, eyeing me with a glare and ignoring that reaction. “And it looked to me that you do have a side of you that’s averse to attention. Why is that?”

“Is it really surprising to you that I don’t like being tabloid fodder?”

“You work at HMM.”

“As you’ve mentioned.” I roll my eyes. “I also made senior editor at twenty-five. Did you not see all of the drama when me and three other of my coworkers got promoted? I’d rather not relive that.”

“Yet here we are.”

“I know it’s contradicting, since being open is part of my job, but I’d rather do that within my comfort zone.”

“But you know this project requires you to step out of that.” He takes his glass and walks around the counter to stand next to me, one hand on the counter. “You seem to love negating yourself.”

I shrug. “Let’s call it curiosity, then.”

“Curiosity?”

“Isn’t that why you took on this project?” I look at him directly, feeling brave. “To see if the _‘ridiculous’_ woman who lives across from you had a different side?”

“Perhaps.” He looks at me from above the rim of his glass, his eyes ablaze. My stomach flips all of a sudden. I’m not a lightweight, but fuck, I blame the alcohol. And the fact that his arms are out in full display. I see that there’s no doubt he’s a fitness editor, and against my better judgment, I bite the corner of my lip. Curse him and his good looks. He’s wearing sweatpants that, to no surprise, are black to match his T-shirt. The shirt hugs his chest, and I wonder if his chest looks as delectable as his arms.

Delectable? Yeah, this is the alcohol talking. Definitely. Or it’s Ino getting to me. Or both. Both, let’s go with both.

He smirks, and I realize he’s noticed my staring. “And did the ridiculous woman take the job for the same reason?”

“Perhaps.”

He looks down at my robe again, and I, for some reason, stare at his lips. “It seems you’re partial to red.”

“Not to the extent of your obsession with greyscale, but yes. In the same way you’re partial to red wine.”

Was he always this close? And was the AC turned on? I try not to fan myself. 

“Anything that happens in the apartment building stays, correct?”

I lick my lips. “Yes.”

“Anything else you want to add?”

“Add to what?”

He looks amused. “To our agreement?”

“Oh,” I swallow. Get yourself together! “Let’s… Let’s keep this professional.”

“Define professional.”

“I,” I struggle to find the right words. “You know.”

“Details are important, Haruno.”

“You’re an editor. You know what professional means.”

“And obviously, we need to spell out everything to avoid having to do this again.”

“Do you hate having to talk to me so much?” It’s a stupid question, I know, but I’m trying to distract myself. This is somehow worse than seeing him in nothing but a towel because this time, he’s close enough to touch, and I have no clue why I’m not thinking straight. Right. The wine. Of course. 

“I’m finding that I don’t detest it as much as I used to.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Take it as you will.”

Did he always smell this good? Fuck, head out of gutter, self! I’m just tired. Yes, definitely.

His glass is almost empty. Mine’s been empty. He takes one last sip, his eyes never straying from mine, and my throat dries. Fuck, what am I thinking?

“Is that all?”

“Nothing in this building gets written in an article?”

“For the third time, yes.”

“Good.”

Then his lips are on mine.

I’m warm all over. He tastes like red wine, tart, intoxicating. I hear the sound of his glass being placed on the counter and feel the back of his hand on my face before he cups it, somehow moving me closer to him.

My mind is screaming a hundred different things, but they all go ignored as my hand finds the front of his shirt, clasping him to me as though he’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted. He just might be. 

He explores my mouth in demanding, drugging kisses, and when his tongue finally slips between my lips, I hear a moan. Mine? His? It doesn’t fucking matter.

His tongue circles mine, slipping and sliding in a perfect, seductive rhythm. I shouldn’t be doing this, but goddamn is he good. I don’t know how long this would have gone on, but a phone rings, and I pull away, the sound breaking me out of the trance. 

His hand digs into his pocket, looking irritated at the interruption while I’m just standing still, completely floored at what just happened.

Because what the fuck. 

Sasuke Uchiha just kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

And I liked it.

I just hope my face doesn’t match my robe. I’ve had too much red for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im on a roll with this one.
> 
> And we getting close i promise, just a bit more ndhfsjdfhsdj
> 
> These two really just said fuck it, huh?


	12. gym session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, not proofread (11/7/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

Okay.

It’s fine.

It’s totally fine.

The man that lives across from me just kissed me.

The man that somehow knows how to push every one of my buttons kissed me.

The man that I’ve enjoyed poking fun at while also being annoyed at because of our disagreements at work just kissed me.

Sasuke Uchiha just kissed me.

And I, the woman that considers herself to be somewhat of a ‘rival’ of his, kissed him back.

It’s completely fine.

Okay, so my heart is beating irregularly fast, so what? And, yeah, I pulled him closer to me because I liked the feel of his mouth on mine. And, yes, maybe I liked the way his hands felt on my waist, and for a very miniscule second, I wondered if his tongue felt as good on another, lower part of me, but that’s irrelevant! 

“Yep, irrelevant.”

His eyes flash to me as the words exit my mouth, and I realize I said that out loud. Great, now, that damn smirk is on his lips, his hand lifting up the phone to his ear only to visibly cringe at the noise that comes out of his phone.

Yes, noise. Because whoever’s on the phone is probably the loudest person I’ve ever heard. 

“Teme! Did you see it? Fuck, dude! I had no idea Ino sent that NinjaBucks ramen latte ad to me to do that.”

Ah, so it’s Naruto.

I purse my lips, failing at hiding my amusement because Sasuke can totally tell based on the way his glare is now focused on me. 

“My phone’s not even on the highest volume, but I’m pretty sure my neighbor can hear you,” he says after a frustrated sigh, the bridge of his nose pinched between two fingers.

So he can make jokes. Huh.

“Sheesh, sorry.” Naruto continues, his volume lowered, so now I can’t hear the rest of their conversation.

I’m starting to feel awkward. Now what? He’s still in my kitchen. I’m in nothing but a robe, and…

I look down, and see that tie on my robe has been loosened again, and it’s barely holding on. Shit, when did that even happen? I hastily tighten the knot again, feeling very self conscious and a little bit embarrassed because holy shit, I did kiss him back, and I did that while there’s only one layer of clothing on me. If his phone hadn’t rung, could we have..?

No, no we wouldn’t have. I have way more self restraint. And as asshole-y as he is sometimes, he wouldn’t do anything terrible. But I can’t ignore the small voice in my head that’s disappointed that nothing happened. I mean, I haven’t been with anyone in who knows how long. And, yes, he’s a hell of a good kisser. And by the way his fingers curled into my waist, I have a feeling that he’s skilled in other areas too. I mean, I wouldn’t mind seeing what’s under-

“Sakura.”

I’m snapped out of my thoughts and look up to see Sasuke, putting his phone in his pocket as he stares back at me with a knowing gaze.

He called me ‘Sakura’ again. 

“Yeah?” This is apparently I can utter.

Jeez, what the hell is going on with my mind today? Stop it! No more thinking about the man who acts all high and mighty like that! Bad!

“No more games.”

I roll my eyes. Here comes the stuck up routine, right on schedule. “Yes, you’ve said this already.”

“It seems worth repeating, considering I expect an impromptu meeting with Kiba and Kakashi in a few minutes.” He sighs, the anger I saw in his face when I opened the door earlier slowly returning.

Somehow, this makes me feel a little sorry for him. But that’s quickly overruled by the competitive part of me that’s reappearing. 

He kissed me, yes. Thankfully, we agreed nothing that happens in the apartment building gets published. But we’re still engaged in a competition. I have to remember that.

“Do I feel sorry for you, a bit. But,” I shrug. “I did kind of warn you.”

“I hardly consider quoting a poet as a warning.”

“Vague or not, it was.”

His phone rings again. It’s probably Kakashi. 

With another sigh, he takes his phone out again, and slides to answer the call. With one last look that I honestly don’t know how to accurately describe, he takes the few steps to exit my apartment. 

God, my front door wasn’t even closed? What if someone walked by?

I don’t dwell too much on that now, though, because this time, he closes the door behind me and I am left with my own thoughts.

What was that look?

Irritation? Yes, maybe a little bit. That I can recognize.

But there was an underlying spark in his eyes, something I’ve never witnessed before. Wait. It can’t be heat, right? No, definitely not. But then again, he _did_ kiss me.

Enough thinking about the kiss! No more!

You know, what? I’m taking a cold shower. Clearly, baths and wine are not a good combination for me tonight. That’s it. It’s the wine and the hot bath.

I’m sure I’ll come back to my senses by morning.

* * *

It’s Saturday morning, and did I wait thirty minutes later than my usual time to go out and head to the gym? Yes. Why? Because senses have not returned and I do not want to have to stare at his face this morning after I woke up to dreams I do not want to recall because, oh my God, what is wrong with me?

The walk to the gym the opposite direction of my usual gym has proven to be completely necessary because I really shouldn’t be so hung up on a kiss. What am I? Thirteen?

Thank goodness we agreed to no more games, because I don’t know if I can handle a repeat of last night: us alone in a room, in private. Not just because that fucker is actually pretty skilled with his tongue, but because I do not need post-mental gymnastics to convince myself that I didn’t like it because I concede. I did like it, and I hate that I do.

I take a deep breath. The walk to the gym is shorter than I realize. Looking up at the windowed exterior and reading the sign that confirms that this is the gym I’ll have to be going to for the next week. It’s a bit pricier than my usual, but I don’t care at this point. I love exercise, and I don’t skip a day, and anything is better than the apartment building’s gym.

After a short conversation at the front desk with the man behind the desk, he tells me which way the lockers are, and I head over there, ready to start the day with a good work out. That, surely, will distract me for the next few hours.

After leaving my bag in the locker and taking out my water jug, I walk through the sliding glass doors that lead to the carpeted floor of what I consider has to be my second home for the time being. I look for the stretching area, and spot the telltale yoga mats and men and women that are able to contort their body better than I can. Listen, I’m a fitness and health expert, yes, and I may be flexible, but not to that extent.

With my earbuds firmly in place and my playlist ready, I begin my usual warm up routine. Can’t start a HIIT without properly stretching first. When I finish, it’s immediately to the treadmill for a high-incline walk with a 6 pound hand weight in each hand. I tried to get Ino to do this with me once, and she called me a lunatic, but hey, I think it’s fun, sue me.

After thirty minutes of intense warm-ups, I’m ready to move to my ab workout.

On weekdays, I’m usually in the gym for about an hour and a half, but today’s a Saturday, which means I’m here for up to three hours. It’s the sweat, the adrenaline pumping, the feeling of a healthy body. The feeling of having absolute control of your body.

I’m down to my last hour, having finished working on abs and my leg workout, it’s time for my absolute favorite part, arms. I know I look kind of small, but not to brag, I pack quite a punch. This is why I’m always the sober one when me and the girls go out for drinks. Ino likes to go wild, TenTen’s a lightweight, and Hinata usually just knocks out right after TenTen. I’ve gotten into a bar fight once, and it was absolutely hilarious. Some men are just too cocky.

So far, my morning’s been wonderful and not once have I thought about last night. Until now. Damn, and I was doing perfectly fine. No worries. Nothing a few bicep curls won’t fix. Should I start with the dumbbells or the barbells today? Decisions, decisions.

Out of nowhere, I feel a breath on my neck and flinch before turning around, my fist ready to punch whatever pervert’s behind me. But I stop. Because said pervert is the man I was hoping to avoid all day today.

“Sasuke?”

When did I start calling him by his first name? Stop! More importantly, why is he here?

“I didn’t think you’d be here of all places,” he says, amused at my reaction.

“I’m a fitness and health editor,” I reply matter-of-factly, a hand on my neck, covering the spot he blew air onto. “And my gym’s closed for a week or so.”

“Here I thought you’ve resorted to stalking me.” He’s smirking again. Damn that mouth. Why am I looking at his lips? Fuck. You’re stronger than this, Haruno.

“But then again, you weren’t out by 7 like the usual Saturday.”

I raise a brow, composing myself. “Missed me that much?”

He scoffs but doesn’t reply. Instead he walks past me, and I notice those arms again. Well developed muscles, not too bulky but still very appealing to look at. Great, he’s good looking and well-built. I mean, not to say I didn’t expect as much considering he is also a fitness editor, but did God have to be so unfair? Don’t get me started on how his ass looks right now. His black joggers are fitting really well to a surprisingly plumper ass than I-

“Sakura?” 

Fuck, what am I doing?!

He’s still smirking, and now, I really need to grab a dumbbell. 

Of all the gyms, why did it have to be the one he goes to? I mean, of course, it had to be this one! We live in the same building, it was a miracle we didn’t go to the same gym. And of course Mr. Moneybags Uchiha goes to the more expensive one.

But a gym is a gym, and exercise is exercise. No need to focus on the fact that he’s here too. Nope. I just need to start on those bicep curls and in an hour or so, I’ll be gone and hopefully having brunch where I can have a morning margarita in peace.

I continue as if I’m not bothered because I will not be giving him that satisfaction. But I catch my gaze moving to him as he starts his flat bench presses and fuck, those arms. I try not to look as I finish my curls. You know what? Boxing routine is usually a Friday exclusive, but I’m thinking if I really want to be distracted, that’s my best bet.

And it looks like the universe is by my side because there’s a punching bag that’s now available for me. I’m going to be spending twenty minutes on this poor bag of sand. I may have skipped jump roping today, but that’s not a problem. I’m probably going to have to go back to the locker to get my pink boxing gloves, but the distance is definitely needed.

I practically march to the lockers and hastily open mine, removing my earbuds that haven’t been of use ever since I moved to the arms section because my thoughts were basically clouding anything and everything because damn it, those fucking arms. That fucking man.

I groan. What is up with me? 

“This is his fault.”

“Whose fault?”

I jump, surprised by the deep voice behind me. I don’t even have to turn to know who it is.

“You again? Who’s stalking now?” 

“We’re at the same gym. And I’m heading to the showers.”

Meaning he’s done. I sigh, both relieved and a little disappointed. No, not because I like looking at his arms, shut up. Turning around, I meet mirthful onyx eyes, his hand dabbing a black fabric onto his face. Then I realize that black fabric is his shirt. And that right now, Sasuke Uchiha is standing a few inches from me completely shirtless.

I am both incredibly lucky and unlucky because fuck that chest, sweaty and toned. And, no, self, do not check to see his abs. It’s what he wants! You’re stronger than this!

“Red again?”

I look up abruptly. “Red? Me? No, my face is absolutely normal.”

That damn smirk never leaves his lips nowadays, does it? “I meant your gym outfit.”

Fuck.

“It’s red _and_ white,” I correct him, hoping to sound natural.

“I can see that.”

Wait. Is he checking me out? His eyes are on my exposed stomach, inspecting the curve of my hip. Shit, he is. Act normal!

“Like what you see?” Shit, not like that! It’s like I’m just so used to taunting him that now it’s finally come back to bite me in the ass. 

And then, he says something that completely stuns me. 

“Quite frankly, yes.”

I blink. “Excuse me?”

He raises a brow. “I know you heard me, Sakura. Just like I know where you were staring just a minute ago.”

Damn him.

I avert my gaze, moving my line of sight to whatever is to my right. “Why are you not wearing a shirt anyway?”

“It’s the gym.”

Does that mean any woman that comes here can just watch him without a shirt? Is that why there were way more women in the arms section than anywhere else when I walked in?

Wanting to talk about literally anything else, I settle on the first thing I think about. “How was the call with your boss yesterday? I’m assuming he’s pissed.”

“Kiba was the one pissed. Kakashi spent the call snickering.” His voice seems less upset than I thought it would. “And you do know the polite thing is to look at who you’re talking to?”

“And you’re the expert at politeness?” I sigh and look back at him. Somehow looking at his eyes is a lot more embarrassing than staring blatantly at his chest and abs. 

“You’re being strange.”

“I am? No, I’m not.”

“Then you’re comfortable with discussing last night?”

“Absolutely.” Not. 

He doesn’t look convinced but continues anyway. “I apologize if I caused you any discomfort.”

Wait, what? 

“It was uncalled for and-”

“Wait, you’re actually apologizing?”

He scowls. “I’m aware you don’t exactly think too highly of me, but-”

“That’s not it.”

His brows furrow, unconvinced. “Then, what is it?”

“Why did you kiss me in the first place? Was it a punishment or something?”

“Punishment?” He repeats, offended. “I’m not a complete asshole, Sakura.”

There it is again. My name.

“So then?”

“You think I’d kiss you right after we agreed no more games?” I can feel his anger rising, but that only makes me more confused.

“So you wanted to kiss me?”

“As annoying as you are, yes.”

Suddenly, I don’t feel too guilty that I kissed back. 

His expression changes from that of offense to slow realization, and the corner of that damn lip rises. He takes a step closer, and I take one back, my breath hitching as my back meets the cold metal of the locker doors. The same unfamiliar spark I saw last night appears in his eyes. He lowers his head so our eyes are now on even levels. Was he always this tall?

“If I recall clearly, you did kiss back.”

I swallow, feeling my thighs clench. This is so not the time to be turned on, but damn, this man really did know how to push my buttons. Probably _every_ button, and I don’t know how to process that situation. So you know what I do? I lean in closer, closing the distance between us, my mouth firmly on his.

His eyes widen for a beat before his hands are on my waist, the feel of his fingers digging into my waist exhilarating. I press my stomach to his body, my arms around his neck, making the shirt he hung from his right shoulder fall. 

I have no idea why I’m doing this, but as soon as his lips nudge mine open, his tongue is taking mine in hot, sweet possession. My eyes flutter to a close. How can someone so rigid kiss so relentlessly? It’s unapologetic and carnal, completely the opposite of how he acts on a normal basis. Or is it? I’ve come to realize I don’t have him pegged as well as I think I did because if I did, I would have kissed him a long time ago. But even in the kiss, it’s each of us trying to best each other, tongues tangling, teeth nipping as a hand moves to his chest, feeling his toned upper body, giving it a light scratch as my hand moves down. I hear him growl and, wow, does it do something to my body. It makes me need his mouth against mine, harder, hotter. More.

I lift a leg up and his left hand moves from my waist to just under my thigh, gripping me, pulling me closer, letting me feel his lower body in my covered core and holy shit. I’m horny for the guy I’ve disliked for over a year now. What is wrong with me? Still, I don’t tear away from him. Instead my body goes against everything my mind is screaming right now and grinds against him. This is so not good. But damn does it feel good.

“Ahem,” someone coughs, and my eyes are immediately wide open.

A tall, lanky man in the gym company uniform looks at us disapprovingly. “While we are thankful for your membership here at ANBU Gym, this is a relatively public establishment. I know there are plenty of pornography out there that suggests people can do such a thing in a public setting, it’s-”

“We get it.” Sasuke’s voice is almost menacing and the employee flinches. 

“Very well. Then, uh,” he looks away. “As long as you are aware of the public decency laws, I’ll be…” He trails off, casting a fearful glance at the fuming Uchiha before running off.

I look at Sasuke, his hand rubbing the back of his head in agitation. 

I really just made out with him in a gym of all places. I slap my palm onto my forehead. Looks like I’ll be needing more than one margarita for brunch. And by the look of it, it seems I won’t be spending my brunch alone. 

This time, I brought this onto myself. But goddamn, did I want more.

This is going to be a weird next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSHFJSDFHJSHDFGSHJFGS Sakura did this to herself. These two horny kids smh 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Myr! Get well soon!
> 
> And also dedicated to celebrating the fact that the orange fascist got voted out


	13. she won't forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/ not proofread (11/9/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

I’m discovering that being around Sakura Haruno for more than a brief ride down the elevator or a senior editor meeting is more unpredictable than I thought it would be. Truth be told, I was both relieved and guilty that I didn’t see her this morning before taking the elevator down. I’ve always found it a strange coincidence how we both operate on a similar schedule despite the great difference in our personalities. Because of her eagerness to irritate me in the time I’ve known her, I never took into account the similarities between us despite our differences. 

Disregarding the obvious, such as our positions in our publications, she goes to the gym religiously, follows her schedule to a tee, it would seem, and she’s quite the workaholic. Things I would consider myself to be. Of course, there’s the obvious discrepancies such as her overly bright demeanor, her penchant for bright colors (but I’ve come to realize she is quite partial to red), and her overall louder personality. However, as irritating as she can be, this project truly has made me witness new sides of her, that I must admit, are shifting my opinions of her quicker than I’d admit. 

And it’s caused me to act on impulse, which is unlike me. The kiss last night, an impulse, one I was prepared to apologize for since I was positive that was why she avoided going out of her apartment at her usual time. Seeing her in my gym was a surprise. There was an odd sense of pride in my chest when I watched her watching me during her work out, and a different, unfamiliar sense in my stomach as I watched how focused she was on her exercises, the way her lips pursed in concentration, and the way her toned stomach was in clear view for ever fucker in the room to see. I’ve never considered myself a jealous person, but perhaps, that’s what the unknown sensation I felt in there was.

I am aware she’s a reactionary person, but seeing the wide range of emotions pass through her face in the locker room as I attempted to give her a sincere apology was almost as laughable as it was offensive. For a second, it appeared as though she didn’t think I was capable of such a thing, but I should have known by now that as easy as it is to read her emotions, everything the woman does is something I can’t seem to predict. So when she pressed herself onto me tasting like sweet cherries and sunshine, her thighs unclenching to meet my center, I was both stunned and aroused.

Sakura Haruno, passionate, irritatingly ridiculous, and somehow the only woman who’s wound me up so fast in such a short amount of time. I recall her sweet mouth, something I had a hint of last night though this time her taste was more upfront, not mixed in with the dark, richness of wine. I’ve had a strict distaste of anything sugary, but perhaps she may be an exception. It’s the saccharine flavor of something inebriating, something taken in moderation. But moderation isn’t on my mind at the moment, and it doesn’t appear to be on hers either as she drinks her third glass of mimosa.

“It’s only eleven,” I say as she places the glass down, her face still a little flushed from our… activities at the gym.

“Shut up,” she replies, her hands on her hair as she lowers her head. She’s still embarrassed. Truthfully, I should feel at least a shred of shame after the blatant display of unabashed want in a public space, especially considering our career, but at the moment, I’m just amused.

“Is smirking and frowning the only thing your lips can do?” Sakura complains, her lips in a slight pout.

“You’re well aware of what else my lips are capable of.” I raise a brow, knowing it’s only going to make her all the more flushed, which it does. She may be unpredictable to me, but there are a few things I know I can predict, and I know she’s not the best at hiding her emotions. It’s a wonder how she managed to trick me yesterday for that stupid video post.

Speaking of which, it’s also a wonder, though to my relief, that no one but that worker caught us by the lockers. But at the moment, I can feel multiple eyes on us in the trendy café she dragged me to after taking a shower at the gym. Why she decided to ask me to come with her, I’ve no clue. Why I agreed, well, I have a few questions.

“If someone had ever told me I’d be having brunch with you of all people on a  _ Saturday _ , I would have laughed at their face.”

“Considering the project, the possibilit-”

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighs. “I didn’t think you’d actually say yes.”

“And I didn’t think that you would be gyrating yourself onto me this morning, but here we are, Sakura.”

“Do you have to say it like that?” She whispers, her voice escaping in an almost hiss.

“How would you describe it?”

“Well,” she stutters. “I mean,  _ you  _ kissed  _ me  _ first.”

“And just an hour ago, you did the same.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t know what else to do.”

“So you kissed me?”

“Isn’t that why you kissed me?”

I scoff. “As I’ve mentioned earlier, I wanted to.”

This silences her, her lips pursing as the waitress comes by with our food. She places a plate with a large breakfast croissant on top of it in front of Sakura and a Monte Cristo sandwich in front of me. I catch a smug glare from the woman before she leaves us. Sakura seems to have noticed it too.

“What was that about?”

“She’s a young woman in Konoha City, which means she’s likely a Kunoichi reader.” I shake my head, sighing.

“Right. I almost forgot about that.” Chuckling softly to herself, she cuts a small piece of the breakfast croissant and into her pink lips it goes. 

“You forgot you work for a popular publication?”

She rolls her eyes. “No, I meant I forgot that this whole… thing is going on. Kind of hung up on the fact that I kissed the asshole who lives across from me.”

“Asshole, huh?”

“You’re not denying you can be.”

“Am I still an asshole to you, then?”

“Yes,” she says. “But, I don’t know if this is the mimosa talking or the fact that I could probably be out of my mind, somehow, my body wants to betray me.” Her last words came out in a mutter.

“What was that?”

“Oh, you heard me!”

I did, but it’s still amusing to see the array of emotions that pass through her emerald irises. “Sometimes, you have to be an adult and admit things, Sakura.”

“And you?” She huffs. “Why do I have to be the only one to admit it?”

As if last night’s events weren’t proof enough. Still, I decide to give her what she wants. “I think it’s easy to tell we’re both attracted to each other, in a carnal sense.”

“Do you have to be so archaic?” She takes another bite. It should come to no surprise that after the gym, she’d be so hungry. “So… what now? We do have to stay professional since we’re partners for this big project.”

“And we’re also adults who are more than capable of separating work and our personal lives.”

She furrows her brows. “Are you propositioning me?”

“Be serious, Sakura.” 

For some reason, every time I call out her name, she looks as though she needs to take a breath. I don’t know what that could mean.

“Alright, yeah, you’re incredibly attractive, and I may or may not be curious about how your tongue works in other parts of my body.” That makes exhale a breath of mirth. She glares at me. “But our job wants us to basically date each other for this collaboration, and I don’t know, this makes me feel… Weird.”

“Weird, how?” I’m genuinely curious.

“You don’t think it’s weird? We’ve been at each other’s throats for a while and suddenly, we want to jump each other like teenagers at prom.”

“Perhaps our colleagues were right.” I am well aware of the ‘ sexual tension’ rumors that’s been prevalent at work about us. It appears they weren’t far off.

“Don’t let them hear you say that. They’d have a field day and city gossip won’t leave us alone.”

“You really don’t like the attention, do you?”

“I can handle it, to an extent. I mean, I have to be in this line of work, but I think anyone would much prefer not being on the cover of some tabloid just because people consider us ‘socialites’ of some sort. Like, how are we even socialites? We’re senior editors of magazines.”

“Believe me, I’ve asked myself that numerous times.”

“It’s stupid, isn’t it?” She turns her head and sneakily points to the direction of women seated at a faraway table. They look vaguely familiar. “Like those women over there?  _ They’re  _ socialites.”

“You know them?”

She looks at me incredulously. “Ami Watanabe and her cronies? Yes, they’re basically Page7 favorites.”

I look at her like her hair’s changed color because I have no clue what she’s going on about. But I did notice their glances toward us, and, now that she’s mentioned it, I may have met one of them at an event I had to attend due to my family. “You talk about them like they’ve offended you before.”

“Yeah, well, Ami and I met once for an interview I had to conduct for one of my coworkers. She got sick and she was doing a story on well-known women in Konoha City, and I had the honor of speaking to her.” Her voice is dripping with sarcasm. “Anyway, I’d rather avoid that crowd and the tabloids that come with it.”

If I remember correctly, there was a big fuss surrounding her promotion a few years ago. She was quite young to be promoted senior editor, but the same could be said for most of the senior editors at Shinobi. I can’t complete the thought, though, because I see a man with a big camera a few feet away from where we’re seated at the veranda of the café. Speaking of tabloids.

“We should go.”

“But you haven’t finished your Monte Cristo.”

I nod at the direction of the man, and she turns. A few seconds later, she calls for the waiter and for two to-go boxes. 

* * *

Another thing I’ve learned about Sakura Haruno. She’s adamant on paying for the bill. Luckily, I gave the waitress my card right before she could take her wallet out of her gym bag. That didn’t stop her from complaining about it all the way back to the apartment building where we took the long way to make sure we weren’t being followed. But since the man with the camera stayed by the cafe after seeing the table of socialites still inside, it would appear we’re safe.

The elevator doors open, and we walk out. I realize here that even though we’ve had a conversation at the cafe, we were sidetracked and I didn’t get a definitive answer from her. It wasn’t like I asked her outright, but I know she was stalling. 

The corner of my lip rises and I watch as she takes her keys out, her phone in her other hand, and puts it through the keyhole, stopping to turn to me before she opens the door. I watch curiously, hands on my pockets and my gym bag hangs from the sling on my shoulder.

“So…” She’s biting that lower lip. 

“Yes?”

“Uh, thanks for brunch. Even though I could have paid.”

I take a step closer. “Anything else you want to say?”

“Um, and, uh, let’s forget what happened in the gym?”

I raise a brow as I stop in front of her, lowering my body, so I can look at her straight in the eyes. There’s trepidation in there, uncertainty by the way she tries to avoid my scrutiny. But somewhere in there, I see something trying to escape. 

“Do you genuinely want to forget it?”

She clears her throat. “What if I already have?” 

It really is a wonder how she fooled me yesterday morning. But perhaps I knew she was bluffing like I’m sure she is now. Maybe it was because I didn’t like seeing her so unsure of herself, so unlike herself. I didn’t like the thought of having to do this little charade for the magazines with someone I didn’t know because as ridiculous as this woman is, I know, and this may be purely lust talking, that I want her in this with me.

“You have?”

“Yep.”

“Really?”

“A blank.”

“Then let me give you a reminder.” 

I lean in close until there’s no longer space between our lips and her mouth opens in a gasp, allowing my tongue entrance into her mouth. I hear her bag drop to the floor, her eyes fluttering to a close as her back presses onto the door, her hands clenching my shirt as I pull her closer. My fingers grip her waist, her body leaning closer to me in response. There’s that sweetness again, a taste I never imagined myself wanting more of. Her tongue dances with mine as one of her hands finds the back of my head, pressing me closer to her. Her head tilts, allowing me more access. In the process, I put a hand on the door knob, another on her back making sure she’s steady on me when the door opens.

Forget? I assure you she won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NEXT CHAPTER COMES THE SMUT!  
> but don't think it's the end of the rivalry. we got some more of that and let the temptation games begin!
> 
> btw next chapter's coming in a few hours lmao, just wanted to tease some more (but not too much though, that's why it's coming in like 3 hours)


	14. pride be damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/ not proofread (11/9/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

A lot has happened in the span of a week, and all of that came to the intensity and the confusion of the past day and a half.

Sense? Out the window.

My mind? A mess of emotions and thoughts, some telling me to keep it together, others urging me to keep this going.

My body? Wanting this so bad, wanting the release of pent up tension I didn’t even realize I had so much of.

I shouldn’t have egged him on, pretended to forget the two instances where he made me feel so unbearably raw from his mouth alone. The way he ravishes me with his tongue, the way the tart, rich taste of this man makes my head spin, the way my thighs clench, hoping to quell whatever burgeoning feeling he manages to bring out of me. It’s so clear that I want this man. And maybe I just need to move my pride aside and allow myself the sweet release this man could bring me.

Fuck it. 

I want him.

Pride be damned.

I begin walking back, our tongues still tangled in their teasing dance, his hand firmly on my back walking with me, and we enter my apartment. I hear the door close. I don’t even think about our bags that are left on the hallway floor. That can wait. The growing, carnal hunger growing from within me can’t anymore.

I lift myself up, his hand giving me the necessary lift, and wrap my legs around him, eliciting a groan from the man who’s been driving me crazy. My brain is in a haze now. A fog of lust covers every single crevice of my mind as his teeth capture my bottom lips, my eyes opening to the intensity of his eyes. The spark I’ve seen glimpses of now a fire roaring as clear as day, heat emanating from it as my back meets the wall. 

He removes his lips from mine, and I have to take deep breaths, my eyes heavy with desire.

“You didn’t forget.”

“No, I didn’t.” My voice is a quiet whisper. “I didn’t.”

“And I’ll make sure you won’t.”

“Then don’t make me wait.”

He looks surprised. For a single beat, I see the bafflement flash in his eyes. But it’s gone in a blink, replaced by the sensual dance of flames blaring in his deep onyx eyes. And God, does it do something to my core. 

I’m back on my feet, my back still on the wall, as his hands glide along my sides, leaving goosebumps in its wake. One hand stops and moves to the small of my back, the other continues, stopping at the hem of my skirt. My eyes are firmly on it as his hands disappear under my skirt, his fingers gliding along my skin, moving to my inner thigh making me release a long, breathy exhale.

His other hand squeezes my ass, and my eyes shoot up, meeting the ferocity in his gaze. He’s considering every move, every reaction, every pant. And it’s mesmerizing. It’s mouthwateringly arousing.

His knuckles run up my inner thigh to the edge of my underwear, and the proof of my arousal is clear. I’m wet. I’m soaking for this infuriatingly gorgeous, maddeningly ridiculous man. I grip his shirt tighter as his hand nestles deeper as his finger touches my core through the thin lacy fabric.

“You want me.” It’s a low, lustful breath.

“Shut up.”

He presses his finger onto my soaking core, teasing. I arch my back, my chest touching his body. I can hear a low chuckle, his breath tickling my ear. “Even when I’m about to give you what you want, you’re still ridiculous.”

I find myself chuckling too. “And you’re stalling. What are you waiting for?” My teeth nibble at his earlobe before I whisper. “Fuck this ridiculous woman.”

He moves the fabric covering my core before plunging a finger inside of me. It’s a sudden entrance, making my head tilt back as I moan. I’m hot and I’m wet. The fingers of his free hand dig into my ass, strong, holding me in place. My head’s on his shoulder now, my hands around his neck as I trail kisses on the curve of his neck. 

His thumb finds my clit, rubbing it as my breath hitches. Then, a second finger enter, and I choke out a breathless, “Fuck.”

I can feel his breath on my neck as I nip and lick his skin, my leg raising, wrapping around his waist in a similar way I did this morning at the gym. I move my hips, following the rhythm of his fingers, and I hear a strained sound from his throat. 

His fingers curl inside me, and my knees buckle, his hand on my ass firmly keeping me up. My body’s screaming in desperation as his pace quickens.

“Hold on.” he growls in my ear.

Then I scream, falling forward, my head buried in his neck as he’s basked in every moan, every ‘yes’, every ‘oh God’ that leaves my lips. But I know it’s far from over. I feel his erection against my stomach, hard, strained against his pants, and I feel myself shiver in anticipation. 

I loosen my grip around his shoulders and move my head back and what I see is breathtaking. His hair’s disheveled, his eyes blazing, his lips slightly open. Sasuke Uchiha, always put together, always incredibly serious, is staring at me, looking out of control, looking incredibly pent up, looking like he wants me. And fuck does that make me even wetter than I already am.

He withdraws his hand, and I sigh at the loss of his fingers buried inside me. I’m still floating, my body relaxing as I come down from the high his skilled fingers gave me. I still wonder how his tongue would work its magic on me, but it looks like that won’t happen today. Because Sasuke Uchiha looks like he can no longer wait. He needs release. And I am more than willing to give it to him for another chance at that irresistible high.

I lower my leg on his waist so both my feet are on the floor. His hand is still gripping my ass as I lift my blouse, revealing a red bra. He’s right, I am partial to this color. And I might wear it more often if it means I get to see the unbridled heat in his eyes.

His hand leaves my ass, and my fingers pull at the buttons of his shirt, removing the piece clothing to reveal the hard chest and defined abs of a man who clearly loves the gym as much as I do. The muscles in his upper arm tense, and I enjoy the sight in front of me. But I can’t keep teasing the poor man. 

A mischievous smile lifts my lips as I lightly push his chest. I walk forward, him moving back until the back of his legs hit the couch, and I push him down. 

“Sakura.”

My name escapes his lips, swollen from our lip locks, and mixed with his complete and utter arousal, it’s no wonder it drives me crazy,

My hands go to my back, unclasping the bra and letting it fall to the ground. His fist grips the couch, trying to restrain himself and that makes me feel incredibly powerful, incredibly wanted, and incredibly titillated.

His hands move to my hip, one finding the zipper of my skirt, his fingers moving the slider down and the white skirt falls, pooling around my feet. I can see the tent in his pants, strained, and the man is clearly in need of release.

“And you complain about my penchant for black?” He manages to say.

I shrug. “You don’t seem to hate my color choice.”

I’m standing in front of him, the only piece of clothing left on my body is my panties, and they’re completely useless, completely soaked. But I won’t remove them yet.

I lean in closer, my body bending forward, our faces not even an inch apart, my lips just a breath away from his as I bring a hand to his chest, lightly grazing my nails on his skin as it moves down until it’s on top of the hard tent of his pants. 

He grunts, his eyes not leaving mine. I dig into one of his pockets and find his wallet. Surely, he’d have a condom in there, like every man. And sure enough, he takes the wallet from me and out comes the familiar packaging. I let my fingers do the work of unbuckling his belt, lowering the zipper of his pants, and removing the pesky thing altogether, letting his erection spring out, free from its constrictions. And God, he’s big.

My heart drums in my chest as I stare at his length, up in attention because of me, and it’s still so difficult to believe that this man wants me.

“I’d give you a blowjob, but it looks like you can’t wait,” I joke, wanting to dissolve the cacophony of mixed emotions about to well up inside me because I don’t want to listen to reason right now. I want to listen to my body, and my body wants this. We’re both adults. This is strictly between us. And as much as he infuriates me at times, I want his release, and I want it done inside of me.

He looks like he doesn’t appreciate the joke, however. “Sakura.”

I take the condom from him, ripping it open and place it on his length, the feel of my fingers making him shiver in response.

Then, I move back, removing the only thing left covering my core from him, and I’m bare as I gaze at him both playfully and aroused. His hand is at the base of his cock, and I lick my lips before both my knees are on either side of his lap, my bare core positioned above his ready length. My hands are on his shoulders and his are on my hips, then I lower myself slowly, a small gasp leaving me as his tip parts my folds. I feel his tongue on my chest, then a nip on my pebbled nipple making my eyes widen. In my moment of surprise, he pulls me down, his entire length buried beneath my folds, and I scream out a curse.

“Sasuke!” I chide breathlessly.

He doesn’t seem to care as he licks and nips my right breast, massaging the other with his hand, pinching the nipple between his fingers and making me fall forward in the sensation.

My toes curl as I tighten around him, relaxing to raise myself back up, just to meet his rising hips in rhythmic thrusts. His jaw clenches as I move my hips around him with every thrust. He pushes into me with the force of a man on a mission, that being pleasure. Mine and his, and does it feel oh, so good. 

His hands are rough on my hips, and I feel his tongue move from my chest to my neck, to my chin and I lower my head to meet his lips, our mouths melding together as he pounds into me, relentless. I’m desperate to come again, and he’s desperate for release. There’s no shying away. This is rough, this is fast, this is hard, and it feels incredible. He’s pulling every sharp breath from my lungs, and I’m clenching around him, urging his liberation.

I’d enjoyed sex in the past, but this… This is different. This is earth-shattering, this is bodies molding together as one in a wild want. I capture his tongue between my lips, sucking on it, giving him a mental image of what I could have given him if he weren’t so pent up already. He growls, his fingers tangling themselves into my hair and giving it a tug, making me release him, granting him a view of my neck. 

His rhythm is upped, and I’m completely lost in the ecstasy as he rocks into me, firm, forceful. “Oh, Sasuke, yes!”

His hold on my hair loosens, and my eyes shoot back to his as I feel the delicious creeping of my second orgasm coming, coming up my spine to take over my entire being. I know he’s close, too, his muscles contracting as he pushes into me as deep as he can.

“Fuck!”

I place a palm on his chest as I feel my body soaring, completely spent, but he hasn’t stopped even as I clenched my walls around him so tight. He’s close, though. His grunts bless my ears as his relentless ness continues until I feel his release, his body tensing, his eyes shutting close as his head tilts back.

My heart is pounding against my chest, and I feel his doing the same.

Here we are in my living room naked, the smell of sex filling the room as I catch my breath. And the fog clouding my mind begins to lift.

I just fucked my neighbor.

I just fucked Sasuke Uchiha.

And fuck, did it feel amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the long awaited smut chapter! Aftermath will have to wait til next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed (wink) this one.  
> Also it looks like I might be updating everyday this week lmao, but lets see if I can keep that up.


	15. new rules, new challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/ not proofread (11/10/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

The moment I walk back into the Kunoichi offices on Monday morning, I’m met with proud grins and some very loud ‘ _You go, girl_ ’s from multiple interns. On any other occasion, I may have flashed a smile or mouthed a thank you or two, but I don’t today. No because every single proud grin and thumbs up only reminds me of Saturday noon.

Let’s recap.

One, he kissed me Friday night after he found out about the video.

Two, I kissed him in the gym the next morning and had brunch with him an hour later.

Three, we fucked in my own living room after I said the stupidest thing I’ve ever even heard myself say out loud. I mean, ‘ _Fuck this ridiculous woman_?’ Clearly, I’ve gone completely mad. Last night, it was definitely the wine. Now, I blame the mimosas. I don’t know what to blame the incident in the gym on, but that isn’t the point.

The point is I know that Sasuke Uchiha can _fuck_. 

What am I going to do with this information? No clue, but it’s ingrained in my memory, both to haunt me and to remind me that I had the best sex with a guy who speaks old age. His promise of me not forgetting has been fully fulfilled because I have no idea how I’m going to face him at the meeting with our bosses and the CEO to discuss the project’s popularity. 

After staring at each other, processing what just happened, I basically unsheathed himself from and ran into my bedroom. Why? I don’t know, I just couldn’t stay there staring at him. It also explains why I holed myself up in my apartment the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday and avoided my living room like the plague because I know the moment I see the couch, the memories will come rushing back. It’s not like I don’t want to remember the best orgasm of my almost thirty year old life, it’s the fact that I did it with him that’s the issue. 

Was this a one time thing? For my sanity, it’d be better that way. But now there’s this salacious craving for his touch I have that I don’t know how to handle. You’d think a fully grown adult would woman up and just talk to the guy, but I’ve just been too busy freaking out and drowning in my own thoughts. And it’s not like I can tell anyone about this. Ino would definitely freak out and gloat. TenTen would egg me on to continue whatever this thing between Sasuke and I is. Maybe Hinata? I don’t want to bother her with this.

The elevator doors open, and I arrive at the top floor of the HMM building for the meeting with CEO Senju. 

Right. 

Right now, I have to be in work mode. None of my personal life nonsense right now. Just ignore the fact that the man whose fingers made me see heaven will be right across the table. I can do that. I am a professional.

The CEO’s assistant leads me to the conference room and opens the door. Looks like I’m the last to arrive which is rare. I’m actually five minutes early. But based on Kurenai’s grin and Tsunade’s welcoming aura, it would seem everyone’s in a good mood. Well, except…

Sasuke looks at me blankly, mouth in a thin line as I enter greeting everyone with a good morning and sitting down next to Kurenai. He’s reading me, I think. I mean, I can’t exactly blame him after I left him on my own couch after what we did. I should probably thank him for bringing my gym bag in after he left.

Shit, not now! Remember, you’re at work, Sakura.

“Well, since everyone is here early, we may as well start,” Tsunade says with a clap of her hands. Motioning for Kurenai and Kakashi to stand in front of the projector and begin, she walks the short distance to the seat at the end of the conference table.

On the projector is a chart exhibiting the number of clicks our websites and social media accounts have received in the past week since the first article and the video’s release. Unsurprisingly, the project is doing very well. But I _am_ surprised at how many views the video got. I keep my face neutral, however, as the bosses begin speaking.

“The collaboration project has received media attention, and we expect our physical issue sales to rise by fifteen percent.”

“The views garnered on the video posted on KWJ’s website tells us that the addition of visual media could help with the success of the project, as well as boost public interest.”

Tsunade considers this. “So by visual media, do they want more photos, videos on the websites?”

Kakashi replies, “It could work, however, Kurenai and I have discussed that maybe it could be more effective if the two representatives would keep the interest up by posting on their own social media accounts.”

Wait, they’re suggesting we post photos of us on dates? My surprise is evident as Sasuke’s eyes squint, noticing my discomfort. Right, he knows about my distaste of Konoha City gossip. This would only feed into that.

“It’s a great idea, actually.” Tsunade’s eyes move back and forth from Sasuke to myself.

“While it does sound like a very effective idea, I’m pretty sure Sasuke doesn’t have social media,” I say, trying to find an out. I can feel Kakashi’s attention on me, having heard me call Sasuke by his first name, and not ‘Uchiha’ like usual. I try to ignore it.

“Then, he can make one.” Tsunade’s head turns to the man. “Surely, you’re capable of doing so for your job.”

Sasuke seems a bit hesitant, I can tell by his answer not being an immediate one. Usually, he’s quicker to deny or agree, even to the CEO herself. “If it’s for the magazine, then yes, I am able.”

What?

I look at him like he’s crazy, but he doesn’t react, his eyes darting to mine for a beat only to look away and give the CEO his attention.

After everything I told this guy! I swear, he’s more of a work dog than I am. Is this payback for walking out on him? It has to be. 

“Great. Then, let’s do this,” Tsunade starts, her hands clasped together. “With four dates remaining, I want at least one post from each of you each date, posted online to stir up the readers. To ride the momentum, may I suggest having your third one this week?”

“And what of the articles for the second,” Sasuke pauses, giving me a knowing glance. “Date?”

He has a point. Because it was a video, we just assumed we had to continue with the article, but never had a confirmation from her herself.

“We’ll still have Kiba’s and Ino’s articles published on the website, but I think it’s best to move forward since everything is basically up there on tape.”

That video was a double edged sword, then. Looks like having my pride get the best of me and moving my pride to the side both cost me my ass. Still, I can’t be the only one feeling hesitant about this right now. 

Sasuke’s as stone-faced as ever, but when I look at him while Kakashi and Tsunade are discussing the numbers, he gives me a slight nod that I don’t know how to translate. 

“Do you two have anything already planned for this week?”

“I suggested lunch at Samehada.”

The big boss doesn’t look too pleased. “How about not just having shared meals and calling them dates for the entirety of this project? I’m sure you two can do something else than have wine and talk about work.”

She has a point. There’s only so many things you can write about a dinner and wine and LBDs. Then my mind goes back to a certain suggestion I had on that first date. “How about shopping?”

“Shopping?”

“Well, what better way for a woman to get to know a man than on a shopping trip? Our articles did mention his narrow wardrobe, and it’s done in a more public setting, so readers may actually see us in the action and post it on social media, as well.”

If I’m going to have to suffer through public scrutiny, then he’s going to have to do it to all while I get to make fun of his dull fashion sense. By the looks of it, he isn’t too pleased. Good.

She nods her head, mouth pursed. “That, I can get behind, Ms. Haruno.”

* * *

As soon as the meeting ends and everyone files out of the conference room, I stop in my tracks as I feel a familiar hand on my upper arm. I turn and see a frowning Sasuke. “What is it now?”

“We need to talk.”

As much as I want to run right now, he’s right. We do need to talk. But it needs to be done somewhere people rarely go to. Even now, I sense eyes on us, trying to see how either of us will act around each other.

“Fine. But not here.” I remove his hand on my arm, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the only place where I know we won’t be watched.

I walk quickly, the sound of my heels on the floor echoing in the hallway until I see the familiar exit sign above the doors leading to the emergency staircase. Once the doors close, I take a deep breath, loosening my grip on his wrist before turning around.

“What was that?”

He glares at me. “Funny, considering I’m the one with the bone to pick.”

“Really? No. You know I don’t want more media attention, why didn’t you say no to it?”

“And hear an earful from the woman who signs my checks?”

“Like you’re short of money.” I roll my eyes. “And you? On social media? I thought you hated it.”

“I’ve never said that to you.”

“Well, I don’t need to be a psychic to know you hate it.”

“Well, it appears that I have to become one to fully understand you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

He looks at me incredulously. “Do you want it spelled out for you, Sakura?”

“You’re talking about Saturday?” I can’t believe he’s bringing this up now. Well, I can, but I just didn’t want him to.

“What else? It’s not exactly a normal occurrence for me to be left alone in someone else’s home completely naked after burying myself insi-”

I cover my ears. “I don’t need a verbal reminder. I was there too.” 

“So you’d obviously understand how strange it was.”

“Yes, but hey, how else am I supposed to react when I got naked with you of all people.”

“You truly know how to flatter people.”

“Shut up.”

“Need I remind you, you could have said no, and I would have walked away.”

“I could have, but that isn’t the point.”

“Then, what is? Was it not you that said, and I quote ‘ _Fuck this ridiculous woman_ ’?”

That’s really going to haunt me for a while, isn’t it? 

I sigh. “It was a momentary lapse of judgment.”

He scoffs, taking a step closer to me, but this time, I stand my ground. “Is that why you started what you did at the gym, as well?”

“Yes.”

“Your lips say yes, but the way you’re avoiding my eyes tells a different story.”

I swallow, forcing myself to look him right in the eye. There’s that spark again. Oh, boy, not here. “And what story did you get from that, exactly?”

“I think you’re confused about why you’re attracted to me.”

I try to laugh. “Wow, self absorbed much?”

He’s right in front of me now. I have to tilt my head up to maintain our shared gaze. “It’s the truth.”

“Not my fault that you’re more attracted to me than I am to you.”

I can see mirth in his eyes. “Really?”

“You heard me.”

“Then, I hope you don’t eat your words when your body betrays you again.” He’s leaning down, our faces so close, I feel like I need to hold my breath.

“Oh, trust me. I won’t bend. But I bet you will.”

There’s that fucking smirk again. I feel my stomach tighten. Nope. I’m not bending, especially not now.

“Is that a challenge, Sakura?”

And now he’s saying my name. It’s low. It’s deep. It’s like how he said it the other day, and I hate that I’m even picturing myself on top of him, straddling his legs, raking my nails into the skin of his back. 

“Only if you want it to be.”

He chuckles. “You’re quite confident for a woman with goosebumps on her arms.”

Instinctively, my hands go up to cover my upper arms. “We’ll see who’s laughing when you're hiding the tent in your pants during our shopping date on Saturday.”

Shaking his head, he mutters, “Ridiculous.” His gaze narrows at me, his lips taunting. “Challenge accepted then, Sa-ku-ra.”

I hate that I can feel tingles down my spine when he says my name like that. I hate it so much.

Looks like our no games promise will last for the magazine. _This game_ is purely between us. Hopefully, my body remembers this and won’t be a traitor again. This game is not just a challenge, it’s a promise. We’re bound to do it again, but I won’t be surrendering first. Not a chance in hell.

Now, I should probably go shopping with Ino beforehand. The LBD worked last time, but this time, I need something new. Something I know will bring that man down on his knees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said, rivalry isn't over! Let the games begin. sjkdhskdjfh these two idiots really lmao


	16. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just sasuke and his twitter

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

And so begins the circus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a full update because I was focused on finishing the new fade in chapter! And here ends my update streak for this fic. Next chapter will be up in a few days, but it was fun reading all of your comments!
> 
> btw, for those of you guys who don't know, i've already started putting part 4 of the occupational hazard-verse here on ao3! it takes place a year after written affair, so if you have not read it yet and want to read something that's in this universe, go right ahead to Secret's Out!


	17. "ridiculous"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/ not proofread (12/11/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

Social media has always been something I tend to avoid. There’s too much nonsense, too much noise. But this was for work, and they deemed it necessary to have one. All because of this project. I understand the necessity. In its core, this project is a publicity stunt. And as much as I detest such things, I take my job seriously. Even if there are occasions when I question why I’m even doing it. 

Perhaps it’s the way I was raised. My father always prided himself as a working man. Being the head of the company he inherited from his father, he wanted to continue the legacy to the best of his ability. Though with that, by the time I turned eight, he was rarely home. Mother didn’t seem to mind. Their marriage remained stable despite the absence. But when he was home, he would instill lessons of diligence into my brother and I. And we may have taken it to heart. To a fault.

It really should be an easy thing, to say no. I should have not agreed to do this stunt in the first place. I was going to. And then, in came Sakura Haruno. The one word that pops in my head once I think of her is “ridiculous”. The way she flitted about so excitedly, the stark contrast between our pitches and ideas in company meetings, her overall personality, all of it I found could be summed up in that one word: ridiculous. But now, because of all of this, the word seems to have been granted new meaning. It’s ridiculous that I seem to focus more on her despite myself. It’s ridiculous that I’m going along with her stupid games of pride. It’s ridiculous I humor her. It’s also ridiculous that I cannot help but remember the way her lips tasted on mine, or the way her body reacted to my fingers, to me, as she took me in. It’s fucking ridiculous how I can’t seem to wrap my head around the fact that the petite, cheery woman likes her sex rough, almost aggressive, taking matters into her own hands and sheathing herself onto me. 

I do not know what to do with this information. I do not want to think about this information. And yet it’s all I can think about when I think about her these past few days. 

Humoring her little challenge was a mistake. But she looked adamant, and I doubt she’d have taken no for an answer regarding it.

For someone who announced her distaste for games, she liked to make and participate in ones she plans out. 

Tapping my foot impatiently, I stare at the watch on my wrist as the minutes continue to pass. As per her ‘suggestion’, she wanted for us to meet a few blocks away from Racks, a department store she says she frequents. I’ve heard of it, or rather, its prices. Why she suggested the place, I can only guess.

Finally, I spot a head of pink across the road, and as the light went red, she walked with coffee cups in her hands. She stops before me, head tilted up to meet my eyes as she offers me the cup of hot coffee. 

“Thirsty?” She says before taking a sip from the straw of whatever iced coffee concoction was in her plastic cup. “I figured you drank coffee like how your closet probably looks. Black.”

She’s right about my coffee choice, but I choose not to say anything. It will only bring us to the same conversation about my wardrobe we’ve had countless times before. 

“Anyway, Racks is only a short walk away, and I’m dying to give your closet some life, so let’s go.”

Damned if I do, damned if I don’t it would seem.

I sigh as she begins walking. 

“Haven’t heard much from you since the meeting on Monday,” she says casually.

“Had much to do.”

She rolls her eyes. “We both have the same job title in different magazines, I know that.”

I shrug. “You asked.”

“Yeah, but, you know, maybe try and add to the small talk?”

“And what do you want to talk about, then?” I glance at her. “Work?”

“On a date? We’ve done that already, sweetie.”

“ _Sweetie_?”

She gives me a coquettish smile. “Don't like it?"

"Sounds infantilizing."

She scowls. "It's cute."

"Do I look like I want to be called cute?"

"Well," Sakura shrugs. "Not the entirety of you."

This woman. I truly don't know what to make of her.

“Here I thought you’d be playing more hard to get.”

She scoffed and raised a brow at me. “The one time I give you a forward compliment, you think I’m bending first.” Flashing a competitive grin, she adds, “Besides, you’re the one who suggested the challenge.”

“Clearly meant as a jest,” I mutter.

“Jest? Really? What century are you in?” She scoffs. “Plus, you clearly meant it as a challenge, and I assure you, I’ll be winning.”

What did I get myself into with this woman?

* * *

We arrive at Racks and immediately she leads me to the men’s section of the large department store. I can already sense the curiosity of shoppers eyeing us from the side and based on their whispers and focus on us, I know they’re readers of the magazine. Just great. 

She takes one thing off the rack, a hideous bright yellow jacket and grins mischievously at me. I glare back. “No.”

“What? I think it’s nice.”

“Say that with a straight face.”

Sakura laughs and puts it back where she found it. “Please. I may think your closet needs brightening up, but I also think it should be done well.”

“And we’re back to the jabs at my wardrobe. What’s wrong with, as you put it, ‘boring monochrome’? It’s simple and easy.”

She frowns, taking a tan colored coat off the rack and appraising it. “You really need to spice things up, you know? Besides, it’s such a waste of your good looks not to try and change things up once and awhile.” Considering the coat good enough, she hands it to me and continues her search.

“You’re throwing your compliments more confidently now.” I follow her, looking at the coat she hands me, admittedly fine with her choice.

Looking over her shoulder, she winks. “Kind of weird not to be more confident doing so when I’ve already seen you naked.”

I smirk. “Where’d your hot and cold act go?”

She shrugs. “You throw a remark, I give you an explanation.”

“Sounds to me like you want this more than you let on.”

“Not enough to sacrifice my pride.” 

“Pride is spiritual cancer.”

She raises a brow at me before handing me a navy blue shirt. “Quoting Lewis on me now?” Taking a step closer to me, she tilts her head up. “Better take your own advice and end this now then?”

I lean in closer, compelled to taunt her despite myself. “The same could be said to you.”

“Then I guess the battle of wills continues.” Raising a hand, she places it on my chest and lightly pushes me away. Judging by the smile on her face, it seems she’s enjoying this back and forth. And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.

* * *

“Finding everything okay?” An employee asks, a practiced smile on her face as she walks up to Sakura and I.

“Perfect, actually,” Sakura replies. “We’re ready to head to the dressing room, in fact.”

“Great! We have it prepared for you. Right this way.”

As the employee leads us beyond the dressing rooms, I look at Sakura suspiciously. “They ‘prepared’ a dressing room?”

“Racks is a special department store. You can book a private dressing room. It’s exactly what I did.”

“And you weren’t going to mention this?”

“It’ll ruin the fun.” Her eyes twinkle with mischief. “By the way, it’s a shared one. My items are already there.”

I should have known she was planning something like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the update a day for a week cycle begins again! kjhskjdfhs commence the stupid competitive seduction ploys!
> 
> Tomorrow, Sakura's POV.


	18. burst of confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/ not proofread (12/12/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

Honestly, I wasn’t too sure about how I’d keep this “come-hither” act going, but so far, so good. For some odd reason, that man is really able to read me well, and right now, it seems like he hasn't got a clue that I'm nervous as shit. Be that as it is, it is fun to see him squirm and be affected by me. But let's face it, it's all carnal desire. 

I'm not going to deny that ever since that day when I put down my guard and allowed myself that moment of sheer, unadulterated passion, I've been replaying it in my mind. I also may or may not have whipped out that not so little electric boyfriend just to ease myself off. But even with it, it didn't compare. They did say it's always the quiet ones that were beasts in the bedroom. Except we weren't even in a bedroom. We were in my living room because we were both too horny to even reach a damn bed.

It doesn't matter right now though. As much as I'm thirsting for the very same man I'm supposed to not stand, we're in a competition. Well, two, technically. And I intend to win both. I'm not going to let my libido cloud my judgment.

The employee leads us into the familiar hallways of the private dressing rooms. Yes, rooms. Not stalls. There's a reason Racks is a pricey store. The clothes are all high quality, the store itself is massive, but what could really put a dent in your wallet are the private dressing rooms or even personal shoppers that you can book online. Even if I'm not one to spend all my money on shopping, I do indulge in it every now and then, particularly to celebrate a really well received article or when I feel like I deserve a good shopping trip. Racks is always at the top of my list of favorite shopping spots in the city.

But why the private dressing room? It was the first thing I thought of when suggesting the shopping trip to Tsunade for the next date. If I’m going to bring this irritatingly sexy man down, I’ll have to suck it up and channel my inner Ino.

The doors close behind us, and we’re left in the relatively large room, rounded platform situated in the middle of the room with a mirror on the wall opposite where we stand. I can see the items I already picked out online to the wall on my left. It looks like everything I had looked over online: Two dresses and three tops on hangers, three pairs of jeans. But as I walk closer, I freeze seeing what’s placed on the small table. I definitely didn’t pick those out. But I know who would’ve had the chance to sneak them in my cart when I had to go pick up some article reviews. 

Fucking Ino. I should have seen this coming. I did tell her to click purchase for me. Of course, she’d sneak in lingerie for shits and giggles. Then again, it could work. I don’t know exactly how far his level of restraint goes, and this could work. 

“Something wrong?” I hear him say from behind me.

I don’t turn around to answer, trying to compose myself. “Nope, everything’s fine!” 

With a deep breath, I turn around and find that he’s been behind me the whole time, eyes curiously set on the lingerie sets displayed on the table. He looks at me with a raised brow, both mirthful and exasperated. 

“Really, Sakura?”

I put on a cheeky smile. Can’t let him see me nervous. “What? I can’t shop either?”

“You’re-”

“Ridiculous, I know.” I raise a hand to his cheek. “But I don’t like losing.”

“I don’t think people try on lingerie before they buy it.”

“You’ve shopped for some before?” Somehow the thought of that doesn’t make me feel good. “Besides, I already bought them. I’m just trying them on.”

I let my hand fall to my side. He sees it and brings his hand to my wrist, bringing it up between us as his thumb lightly traces the lines of my open palm. My breath hitches at the contact. His thumb rests back onto my wrist, and a smirk forms his lips. 

“Your pulse is quickening.”

I try my hardest to stop the flush on my face from showing, but by the interest in his eyes, I can tell it’s to no avail. “It’s because of that trick of yours.”

“Right.”

I can’t let this backfire on me. This is my plan, damn it. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be trying your clothes on?” I ask, removing his hand from mine. My fingers move, finding the first button of his button down shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you.”

He let out an amused chuckle. “Are you?”

I give him an incredulous look. “You don’t look like you’re going to try them on. What else should I do?” With the first button undone, I move to the second, making sure my fingers touch his bare skin lightly as I do.

I feel his hands on my hips, his right moving up, his fingers playing with the hem of my blouse. 

“I’m capable of undressing myself, you know,” he says, heat sparking in his eyes. 

“I can be impatient.”

“That I know well.”

My cheeks heat up at the recollection of my behavior in my apartment. “So you should know you shouldn’t make me wait.”

“You don’t have to wait. You could just end this now.”

I scoff. “Like I’d do that.”

That smirk, I’d wipe it right off his face if it didn’t do things to me that really shouldn’t affect me as much as it does. 

“Right, you prefer things be difficult.”

I smile. “I do like hard things.”

“What?”

“Are you hard?”

He sighs. “Sakura.”

Laughing, I finish undoing his last button. “Lighten up. It’s just a joke.” Pausing, I take a peek down. “Unless..?”

“You’re intolerable.” He says that, but I can see he’s a bit embarrassed by the tint of red on the tip of his ears. It’s almost adorable, really.

Wait.

Sasuke Uchiha? Adorable? What am I on?

His hands are still on my hips despite his ‘insults’, though. “Intolerably irresistible, you mean?”

“Do you ever tire of being like this?”

“What, being myself? No, actually.”

His right hand continues playing with the hem of my shirt. “Right.”

“What are you doing?” I look down at his hand on my shirt.

“Returning the favor.”

His hand goes under my shirt, his warmth on the skin of my waist, and I can’t help but bite my lip to quell an oncoming grin. He raises the shirt up, and I raise my arms up so he can remove the clothing. I can see the surprise in his eyes when he looks at me again, my lips forming a smirk.

“Like it? I seem to think you like me in red.”

“That doesn’t hide much,” is all he says upon seeing the red, lacy bra I dug out from my closet, but he doesn’t avert his eyes. Oh, this is going to be more fun than I thought.

“It doesn’t?” I shrug. “Well, then, what’s the point of wearing it?”

I reach for the back of the bra, unclasping it slowly, witnessing the spark in his eyes ignite into a fire that stirs something in me, a burst of confidence and an ever growing desire for him to look at me that way more often. But not until I win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're stupid, your honor dskfhjskjdfhsdf


	19. testing patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/ not proofread (12/13/20)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

This is a lot more fun than I thought it’d be. Seeing him react the way he is right now, eyes ablaze with want, alight with the flame of desire as he focuses solely on me, top bare in front of him. On any other day, I would not have done this, but there’s this thirst to win, and I don’t mean the project, but this secret game between just us, unknown to even those close to us. 

I don’t stop him as his fingers lightly graze the curve of my hip, my lips rising to a smirk. 

“You’ve no shame.”

I shrug. “Technically, I threw it out the window when I basically dry humped you in the gym.” He lets out a breath, entertained by my words, and I can see the hint of restraint in his eyes, dimming the fire. Not exactly what I want. “Care to help me out of my jeans?”

He looks to be in thought, while his thumb does a light touch, up and down my bare skin, his hand still on my waist. The touch sends a small electric current up my body, my mouth opens to release a soft sigh as the current between us continues to heat up. 

“To repay me for my kindness,” I add to fill the silence, awaiting his answer. 

“Your kindness?” 

“I helped you unbutton your shirt.”

“Right.”

His hand traces the curve of my waist and trails down to the curve of my hip. 

“That’s not where the zipper is, sir.”

“Impatient, are we?”

“Just wondering if you know what to do.”

He looks up at me, his features shift in amusement. I notice just how close he is to me, and I try my best to appear unaffected. “You know I know what to do.”

“Really? Care to elaborate?”

“Giving up?”

Scoffing, I lightly slap his shoulder. “No. I’m talking about my jeans. The jeans you still haven’t gotten off of me.”

He shakes his head but says nothing, eyes going back down, his fingers leaving my hip to unbutton my jeans, his hands slow at unzipping. I see him smirk.

“You had me fooled.”

“What?”

“I almost thought you’ve trained yourself and wasn’t going to be as affected.”

Shit, what gave me away. Trying to stay confident, I raise a brow. “What makes you think I’m not?”

“Clenching your thighs,” he says. “How am I supposed to get this off?”

Inwardly cursing my body’s betrayal, I relax myself, but it’s not enough to wipe the arrogance off of his lips. Or I could do it some other way. As his hands graze my ass, I’m reminded of our living room tryst and suppress my body’s desired response- to shiver. I don’t even notice that he’s looped his fingers on two belt loops until he pulls me closer to him, my hands landing on his chest in surprise, my exposed chest meeting his half-exposed upper body. I flush.

“Sorry,” he says.

He’s not. He’s enjoying this. Shit, no. This is my plan, I can’t let it give him a lead. I think of what to do, replaying the moment in the emergency stairwell when we came up with this little challenge. 

That’s it. Whoever bends first loses. Obviously that means sex, right? That means a kiss is fair game.

He regards me curiously. My face must show I’m in deep thought. But before he can mention it, I decide to act on my impulse, grabbing him by the lapels of his button down that he has yet to fully remove and kissing him.

His wide eyes meet mine the moment our lips make contact, but as seconds pass, he relaxes, the surprise in his eyes melting away. His hands rest on my hips as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, standing on my toes to match his height. 

There’s comfort in the newfound familiarity of his lips and a thrill of newness at our predicament, all happening simultaneously. My fingers tangle in his hair as his tongue darts out, prodding my lips open. I oblige, an exhale leaving my lips as his tongue ignites a familiar fire within me, a fire only he could spark.

My eyes flutter to a close as I relish in his taste, how his lips move, how his tongue possesses and controls, and I let him, urging him to continue, arching my back to him. One hand trails up my side and down again, sending chills up and down my spine. His fingers graze the side of my breast, and my breath catches. 

His tongue delivers long strokes against mine, filling me with the bitter flavor of the coffee he had on our way here. 

“Sakura,” he breathes out.

“Yes?”

I can feel the smile on his lips as he kisses me. “I take it you forfeit?”

I laugh, making space between our lips to speak. “This isn’t sex.” 

He cups my ass, giving it a light squeeze. I bite my lip at the sensation. “I don’t recall that detail in our agreement.”

“It was implied,” I say, my fingers playing with his opened shirt briefly before I take it off of him completely. It drops to the floor, and I flash him a playful grin as I bring my hands up to the back of his head, my fingers tangling themselves into his black strands.

“You like playing dangerously close to fire.”

“I won’t be the first to get burned.” I feel his hand smooth over my ass, trailing down to the back of my thigh, lifting my leg so my clothed core meets his hardening length over his tented pants. I inhale a sharp breath at the contact.

“You’re testing my patience.”

I look down to where our bodies meet and suppress a cocky (pun intended) grin. “You could just forfeit.”

Knowing that he’s just as competitive as I am, it brings some sense of pride as I see him struggle with a comeback. 

“What? Cat got your tongue?”

He groans as he glares at me, a mix of emotions in his dark pools that only make me laugh. “Not a cat.”

He moves, our lips meeting again in a frenzy, and fuck, does it feel good. I try to quell a moan as my hips grind into his groin, his hardness only making me crave more. He groans into my mouth as he lowers my leg and walks us back a few steps until his feet feel the rise of the platform behind his ankle. Lowering himself, he sits, and I immediately climb on top of him, straddling his lap as our lips continue their assault on each other. 

Fuck, his taste is intoxicating, his desire for me evident by his steeling length, and I only add to the torment by rubbing myself on him. 

His lips leave mine, his eyes on me as his tongue trails down my neck to my clavicle and ever so slowly to my breast. I stifle a moan as his teeth capture a nipple, and my hips respond by grinding on his crotch.

He’s so hard. There’s no way he can walk away from this. He has to forfeit. For both our sake’s, I need him to forfeit because I know all too well that I’m getting wet and eager for this to be over with. But only when I win.

There’s a haze in the room, a mist of lust overtaking our senses and making us act this way. But we’re both prideful people. How long will he let this torment last?

His mouth returns to my lips and I breathe him in like oxygen, wanting more of his taste. I tug on his hair. He grabs my ass. Oh, please, I need him to throw in the towel already. 

“Excuse me?”

It’s like a record scratch.

From the other side of the door, there’s knocking and a cheery employee’s voice. “Are you finding everything good?”

I can’t find my voice, mortified at the situation. Sasuke speaks instead, irritation lacing his words. “Yes, we’re fine.”

No, we are not fine. We’re fucking crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dsjkfhsd at least they got a room this time


	20. bound to break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/ not proofread (1/15/21)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

“Sakura.”

“Yes?”

“Do you plan on getting off of my lap?”

She looks like she’s considering it. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“If you can handle that stiffy I feel under me right now.”

“A ‘stiffy’ you caused.”

“Only because you’re attracted to me.”

“And if I had to guess, your panties are wet.”

“Well, if you want the answer, you’d have to forfeit.”

“We still have a date we’re supposed to write about tonight that isn’t finished, and I very well can’t write about almost defiling you in a dressing room.”

“Defiling me?” She laughs. “Why do you always try to sound dated?”

After an agonizing few seconds, she finally removes herself from my lap and stands. I can see the amusement linger in her eyes, mixed with a hint of remorse at the state she knows she’s left me in.

It was uncharacteristic of me to knowingly fall for such obvious ploys, but it’s become a pattern when I’m with this woman. Every single time, I see it coming, and I allow it to happen. Because, if I’m being completely honest to myself, I want what she’s alluding to. She, as she’s mentioned earlier, seems to feel the same. But if there’s something the two of us share in common, it’s our pride. However, I’m beginning to think all of this needless chasing isn’t benefiting either of us in the slightest. It’s only delaying the obvious, and what just transpired between us is proof. 

There’s been a growing fire that’s only being fueled by this game we both got ourselves into, the flames fanned by our reckless behavior. But this is neither the time nor the place. We have articles to write, and we so very much can’t divulge this particular part of this outing to the public. So I will myself to think about anything else, anything that doesn’t bring my thoughts back to her skin beneath my hands or her fervent responses to my mouth on hers.

She looks to be in a battle with her thoughts, standing a few steps away from me as I stand up.

“So, uh,” her eyes avoid mine. “I’m going to go try some things on.”

* * *

“You better wear something we bought today to work.”

“Am I to expect you going to work in all black too?”

She mulls it over. “Maybe. Just admit it, Sasuke. I have good taste.”

“Surprisingly.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Very mature."

As much as I’d hate to admit it, Sakura has good taste. Not that she had questionable style, I was under the assumption that she’d use this as an opportunity to force me into clothes she’d know I’d dislike. But no. She took this seriously. 

“See, I told you color isn’t so bad.”

The awkward tension from earlier had dissipated, and she’s back to normal, all smiles and eager to egg me on. But there’s something underneath her current behavior. It seems slightly forced.

“I never said it was bad.” I sigh. “For someone always chastising me for my color palette, your new items look terribly familiar.”

“Hey, if I was going to force you into color, I might as well wear something more your style to make it even, right?”

“Generous.”

“Aren’t I?” She laughs though it doesn’t reach her eyes. She sucks in a breath, it’s subtle but I manage to catch it. Closing the distance between us, she lifts her hands up to the collar of my coat, adjusting it until it’s to her satisfaction. “And see what I mean when I said color didn’t have to be canary yellow? I know you’re not one for bright colors, but that doesn’t mean you have to stick to monochrome, you know? Maybe nude.”

I raise a brow, and she smiles at her own word choice. 

“Neutral colors, then. But see? I wasn’t going to be evil.”

“You weren’t?” My tone drips with incredulity.

“Was I evil? Would it be evil of me to tell you you’re paying for everything?”

"No, I expected as much."

She grins. "You're being a good sport today."

"I've learned to just let you do as you please." 

"Is that why you let me dry hump you again? It takes two to tango, you know."

I shrug. "I'm well aware, Sakura."

She's quiet again, taking a step back to put some distance between us. "Well, then. I'd say you look great in nude."

"Are you trying to get a reaction?"

"Hey, I'm being honest!"

"Of course."

"And?"

"What?"

"How about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do I look great naked?" She's fishing for a reaction. I debate on whether giving her what she expects or being honest. I go for the latter.

Closing the distance between us yet again, focusing my gaze solely on her, and I see her cheeks begin to tint. "Should I be honest, as well?"

"Yes." It comes out as a whisper.

I bring a hand up to her shoulder and trace it up the curve of her neck to under her chin as my thumb traces her lower lip. She shivers at the touch, not even attempting to push me away, her eyes expectant. "Yes."

* * *

We walk out of Racks with observant eyes and hushed whispers trailing our exit. It would seem more people are interested in the joint story than I had anticipated. Sakura doesn’t seem to notice the attention, though, her thoughts seemingly preoccupied.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You said you wanted photos for the article."

"Oh. Right. I know just the spot for my photos."

We both have shopping bags in our hands, and we're both wearing items we, I, had just purchased for the sake of taking photos to add to the article.

We walk in silence as Sakura leads us to a wall painted hot pink, her new sunglasses covering her eyes from me. Either on purpose or not, she seems to be preoccupied with her thoughts and bought the sunglasses last minute for the sole reason to hide her eyes from me.

Perhaps she's noticed that I find it easy to read her mood just by her eyes alone, but she's never shied away from me this way before. 

This behavior from her is unnerving. I'm so accustomed to her unabashedness that this apprehension is something I'm not sure how to respond to.

"Something on your mind?"

She doesn't shift her focus to me, still looking straight ahead. "Hm?"

"You're oddly quiet."

"Oh? Just wondering what to write for later."

"You're not as good a liar as you think you are. What's this about?"

She sighs. "Honestly? I'm beginning to realize why you keep calling me ridiculous."

"Just now?"

She rolls her eyes at the reply. "Yes."

"And? What's the issue?"

"I'm just trying to figure it out. How you always put up with it."

I shrug. "It's not as difficult as you think."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not as bad as you think."

"Careful, I might actually think you enjoy my _ridiculousness_."

"Would it be so unbelievable if I did?"

She stops in her tracks and finally looks up at me, though I still can't see behind her sunglasses. "Really? You enjoyed me grinding against your hard on?"

"I wouldn't have had sex with you if I hadn't."

Her mouth drops. "Okay, I didn't expect you to be so open with that bit of info."

"I was under the impression we're supposed to be honest right now."

"Right, but usually you'd just ignore my question and call me some variation of annoying."

"I think I've mentioned this before, Sakura. I don't do anything I'm not willing to do."

"And you're willing to play this game?"

The corner of my lips rise in a smirk. "Yes."

"Why exactly?"

I’m not entirely sure myself, but one thing I’m certain of, it all has to do with her. As annoying as she tends to be, I can’t help but be drawn to her. And the more time I spend with her, the more accustomed I become of her taste, of her touch, the more I realize that perhaps all this back and forth, all of the past animosity between us was just to cover something else, and neither of us could tell what it was at the time.

“Because one of us is bound to break, and when that happens,” I lean close, my lips nearing her ear. “The release will be worth it, won’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏😏 start of new developments, we're on the road to moving from lust to love laid ease  
> next update next week because I have to work on writing the new articles and i want to capture the feel right djfhsjkdfhsf


	21. slow realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited/ not proofread (2/22/21)

cover by: [myr_art](https://twitter.com/myr_art)

NO REPOSTING PLEASE

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

* * *

It was a little difficult to write that date’s article. Obviously because there were some things we definitely had to omit. It isn’t like we could blatantly share to the public that we’re pretty much well acquainted with each other’s bodies, and I highly doubt Racks would like to know how we used their private dressing room. But that really wasn’t all of it. If I’m being completely honest, this entire project’s been taking up all the space in my mind recently. And it’s not because I like or dislike doing it. It’s because I’m not entirely sure  _ how _ I feel about it.

At first, I just thought of it as some sort of PR project, which it is and I knew that going into this, but what’s surprised me is how it doesn’t really feel like a project now. It feels like I’m juggling two different things at once, one for work and the other more personal. All of this really is because of  _ who  _ I’m in this project with. Honestly, with anyone else, I wouldn’t be as caught up in it as I am now. 

That little thing I pulled in the dressing room did work out as planned, but it ultimately just left me thinking deeper about everything I have to do just to look like I have the upper hand in the articles and in our little game. Balancing both at the same time seems to be blurring some lines that I would have never imagined being blurred.

Am I physically attracted to Sasuke Uchiha? That’s a hard yes. I mean, I always thought he was a good looking guy, but the little taste I’ve gotten of him along with the time I’ve been spending with the guy’s making me realize that maybe he isn’t as terrible as I thought he was. Sure, he has his moments where he seems arrogant, but I’m beginning to see that he doesn’t really see himself as this perfect guy. He just wants efficiency.

But that’s just work Sasuke. Outside of work, there are peeks of that side of him, but it just looks to me like he’s pretty chill. At least, he kind of has to be considering I have been testing his patience as of late. And mine as well apparently.

“Hello? Earth to Sakura?” 

I look up and see Ino’s expectant gaze, head tilted slightly as if she’d just asked me something important and is awaiting an answer. TenTen and Hinata are also looking at me from the couch by the wall, curious.

“What?”

Ino sighs, shaking her head. “We were just talking about the newest poll on the sites. We asked you how you felt about it?”

“The polls?”

“The polls you’re leading,” TenTen clarifies, almost chuckling to herself. “You really weren’t listening, huh?”

“Oh, right.” 

“You’ve got him beat two to one so far! We have to keep this up.” Ino peers closer from across my desk. “You’re doing a better job than I thought, bighead.”

I roll my eyes. “Wow, very flattering.”

She grins. “Not like I didn’t think you wouldn’t, but based on the newest articles, he seems really into you now.”

“‘ _ Not bad _ ’ screams him being into me?” I raise a brow. Of course, I know we both have a physical attraction to each other, but there’s no way I’d be telling anyone that right now. Our interactions are being psychoanalyzed enough already.

“Kiba’s article said that’s probably the best praise he’d give anyone,” Hinata chimes in. “That’s something to note.”

“To be honest, I would have thought his article would have been more arrogant or something considering our little hidden camera trick. Surprised Uchiha didn’t seem as pissed off about it.”

“It’s because he knows it’s true.” Ino winks at TenTen before turning back to me. “And our very own rep here probably knows that too.”

“It’s way too early for this, Ino.”

TenTen frowns. “It’s almost lunch.”

It is? I check the digital clock on my laptop screen and sure enough, she’s right. 

“Hey, maybe we should figure out what else to do.”

“What else for what?”

“Hey, who’s to say Shinobi isn’t planning on doing what we did that second date.” Ino points a finger at me. “You need to be prepared.”

“I highly doubt Sasuke would go along with that.”

“This is a competition, remember? And I’m pretty sure CEO Senju wouldn’t oppose them doing it too to make it ‘ _ fair’. _ ”

“Maybe like cut an inch off your hair and see if he notices?”

“Oh, good idea, Ten! If he doesn’t, then-”

I stand from my seat. “I need to go to the restroom.”

The three of them look at me, Ino nodding as I head to the door. 

“We’ll just be here coming up with ideas!”

* * *

Okay, so that was a lie. I don’t really need to go to the restroom, but as much as I love the girls, I need a breather from all of the planning. I’m not the only one whose mind is filled with the project. It’s everyone in the office, and no doubt, it’s probably the same in Shinobi. 

I wonder how Sasuke’s dealing with it. 

Walking through the halls of the office, I wander aimlessly, still not ready to go back to my own office. I can’t go to the floor lobby or anywhere else on the floor without being pestered by other coworkers either. The bathroom doesn’t seem like a safe space, too, considering the fact that I know some interns like to hang out there to avoid doing work sometimes. 

I end up in the back hall. Kurenai’s old office is here, and I can understand why she moved to the one closer to the reception area. While the old one is big, her new office is bigger and it’s not as far off as this one. Maybe this can be my new quiet space within the floor.

“Hey, so the new articles came out, what’d you think?”

“I mean, come on. Sakura’s leading right now, obvi!”

Or not.

As soon as I hear the voices emerging, I panic. My eyes set on the door that leads to the emergency staircase. They’re getting closer, and I really don’t feel like engaging in small talk about my ‘plans for the next date’ or more calls to win. I open the doors to the emergency stairs before they can even see I was there.

Once the doors close behind me, I let out a sigh of relief.

“Sakura?”

My eyes widen at the voice that comes out of nowhere, jumping in surprise.

“Sasuke?” He’s on one of the steps, appearing to have been walking down from Shinobi’s floor. “What are you…?”

His eyes drift from the door behind me to the hand resting on my chest. “Same reason as you, I’m assuming.”

He walks down, only stopping a short distance away from me. 

“Your coworkers are going crazy too?”

He shrugs. “It appears I seemed too  _ nice _ in my latest article, all things considered.”

“You mean the video?”

He nods. “The article is supposed to show my view on that particular date, not the previous one, so I did my job.”

“Kiba must have been fuming.”

A smirk lines his lips. “Like I’d care what that dog would think.”

That makes me smile a little. “I’ve noticed you like using nicknames.”

He raises a brow. 

“I mean, you called Naruto  _ ‘idiot’  _ when I stormed into your office. Kiba’s  _ ‘dog’ _ , apparently. And I’m probably either  _ ‘annoying’  _ or  _ ‘ridiculous’ _ .”

“You consider that a nickname?”

I shrug. “I mean, maybe? You do call me that often.”

“I don’t refer to you as that. It’s just Sakura.”

“Not friendly enough with you to garner a nickname?” I tilt my head. “Got it.”

“No, I just don’t find you as irritating as those two.”

“Damn, I better up my game, then.”

Somehow, this exchange makes us both smile. Well, a smirk is as close to a smile I’ll get from Sasuke, but that isn’t the point. It’s the first time today I didn’t feel so pressured since coming into work, so it’s a welcome feeling.

“Anyway, I thought your article was good. I don’t see how it was ‘too nice’, though.”

“Neither do I, but apparently it’s uncharacteristically nice of me.”

“Naruto said that?”

“No, my boss.”

“Mr. Hatake? He doesn’t seem like the overly competitive type.”

“He isn’t. He meant it to tease. If he knew how much I had to keep out of those articles, I guess he’d have been worse.”

“Oh my God. I don’t think I’d hear the end of it from Ino. The girls are in my office plotting new ways to get you off guard, and I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go for a breather.”

“Hence you ran in here.”

“Like you did, I’m sure.”

“What were they planning?”

“I don’t know. Something about cutting my hair an inch to see if you’d notice.”

“What is that supposed to prove?”

“No clue.” 

Without even talking about it, the two of us begin walking down the steps as we talk. We have no destination in mind, but I’d imagine he’d just want to be away from the office for now. Knowing how much of a workaholic he is, he must be pretty bothered with all the pestering for him to get out of the office. 

“And were your co-workers suggesting any underhanded tricks too?”

“Like I’d use any of them.”

“That bad?”

“Not my style.”

“Now, why does that feel like a jab at me?”

“You tell me.”

I laugh. “Hey, you know I can be a little over dramatic.”

“It’s one of the things I’ve grown to get used to.”

“And I’m starting to understand Sasuke-speak. That means you don’t hate me.”

“Again, I don’t have sex with people I hate.”

I know that. But some part of me just wanted to hear him say it. Not because I wanted to tease, not because I had a motive. I just wanted to hear it. Why? I’m still not sure. 

Who am I kidding? Of course I know why. It’s because I want the man, and this game I started is starting to be a pain in my ass. But my pride won’t let me bow down first. Sasuke, though, doesn’t seem to mind it as much as I do. 

_ “The release will be worth it, won’t it?” _

I sure hope so because as soon as the game’s over, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands off of him. And that both thrills me and terrifies me. Because I don’t know what these new feelings towards the guy I disliked for so long are, and I don’t know how to process it.

Maybe that’s also one of the reasons why I don’t want to hear all of the chatter about the project. I don’t want my thoughts to show on my face. But talking with the man himself makes me feel at ease despite all of my worries. In a short amount of time, we’ve become two people that can really only talk about this to each other because we’re the ones in this situation, and no one else can truly know what it’s like.

“It’s almost lunch hour,” I blurt out. “Know any place quiet that not many people go to?”

“I know one.”

“Mind showing me?”

And we both continue our walk down until we hit the ground floor, ready to get away from prying eyes and continue our easy conversations in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK dkhfsjkdfh
> 
> there will be an update of this after I update my isekai au, so maybe next week at least.


End file.
